Eternamente La Luna y La Estrella
by Maitiuska Kou
Summary: ¡Esta es la historia original! El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella es solo el pasado de Serena y Seiya pero esta relacionado con está historia. Seiya y Serena empezaran a recordar sus vidas pasadas todo referente a su pasado. Pero antes de que sus recuerdos regresen ellos ya estaran enamorados. Unos jovencitos apareceran en la vidas de todos. Espero les guste.
1. El Reencuentro

Esta es la idea original de mi Fic, El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella era el pasado de Serena y Seiya pero está relacionado con esta historia. Así que aquí les dejo esta historia, espero les guste como las otras y la disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creados por la gran Naoko Takeuchi, pues por mi Serena tenía que estar con mi amado Seiya.

* * *

 **La Luna y La Estrella**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El Reencuentro**

Después de que la batalla terminara las Sailors y Darien regresaron de la muerte. Serena estaba tan feliz de ver a sus compañeras más bien a sus amigas con vida. Era increíble verlas de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, parecía que jamás habían perdido la vida por salvar a las Starlights y a ella. En eso escuchaba una voz muy conocida pero no se sentía contenta al oírla, fue como cualquier persona y empezaba a preguntarse el porqué.

─ Serena ─dijo Darien que tenía en sus brazos a Chibi Chibi.

─D-D-Darien ─se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él no quería llegar a su lado era algo extraño que empezaba a sentir.

Darien le sonrió ─esta pequeña me guío para encontrar el camino hacia donde estaban ustedes.

En ese momento Serena quedaba transformada en Sailor Moon.

─ Chibi Chibi me da gusto que te encuentres bien ─en eso la pequeña se deja ir a los brazos de Sailor Moon.

─ Chibi Chibi ─es lo único que la niña dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Darien se daba cuenta que Serena no había corrido a su encuentro y mucho menos dejarse ir a sus brazos.

─ ¿Princesa sucede algo? ─la mira fijamente como siempre una mirada sin amor.

No, le gustaba que la llamara de esa manera ella era Serena Tsukino no la Princesa Serenity porque no lo entendía.

─ N-N-No pasa nada es sólo que estoy distraída discúlpame ─forzó una sonrisa.

─ Bueno eso no es nada nuevo siempre estás pensando en cosas que no debes. Tienes que madurar Princesa ya no eres una niña porque más adelante nos convertiremos en los monarcas de este planeta y tienes que estar a la altura de la Neo Reina.

Ella estaba bastante molesta, que le pasaba lo había regresado a la vida junto con sus amigas y esa era la forma de cómo lo agradecía ni unas gracias siquiera. Porque era tan frío con ella porque nunca la comprendía.

─ Seiya ─lo dijo en un susurro pues lo recordó en ese instante.

─ Sólo tengo 16 años, soy una adolescente que empieza a vivir su juventud como tú eres un adulto y tienes muy en claro tus propósitos que en verdad no tenemos nada en común. Si por mi fuera no quiero ser esa Neo Reina que se convertirá tan fría como tu ─eso último lo dijo sin pensar y apretando sus puños.

Él estaba atónito por lo que le terminaba de decir no daba crédito a las palabras que su Princesa le había mencionado.

─ Estas cansada, después de la batalla que acabas de terminar no sabes lo que dices ─eso era lo que él quería creer porque esas palabras de ella fueron muy sinceras.

Iba a replicar, pero Sailor Venus decidió interrumpir ya que miraba a su amiga muy molesta y porque no era el momento de una discusión enfrente de todas.

─ Gracias amiga por devolvernos la vida a todas estamos muy contentas de que lo lograste sin nosotras ─comentó una entusiasta rubia.

Sailor Moon se giraba al escuchar esa voz alegre de su amiga Venus. Se iba a su encuentro, quería abrazarla pues necesitaba de ella era la que comprendía sus cosas y dejaba a sus espaldas a Darien realmente no le importaba.

─ Me da gusto volver a verte amiga ─la abrazaba muy fuerte con las lágrimas a más no poder tanto al verla pero también por esa pequeña discusión con Darien.

─ Calma amiga todo va estar bien ya lo veras ─le musitó y agregó en un susurro ─ alguien te está esperando allí abajo, tu y yo después hablaremos sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Cuando Venus mencionaba a ese alguien ella miraba para abajo y ahí estaba Fighter observándola con una tierna sonrisa.

─ Chicas me da gusto verlas a todas y que se encuentren bien ─se iba girando para mirarlas mientras descendían a tierra firme.

─ Gracias Princesa ─las Outers agradecieron contestando al mismo tiempo.

─ Gracias amiga te queremos ─dijeron Júpiter y Mercury al unísono solo se miraron por responder al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

Cuando pisaban el pavimento Sailor Mars corrió a lado de Sailor Moon. En cuanto llegaba enfrente de ella la abrazo fuertemente.

─ Gracias Serena demostraste ser una verdadera guerrera nos salvaste a todas y a la Galaxia de igual manera ─se le acerca al oído para agregar en voz baja ─cualquier decisión que tomes te apoyare y sé que nuestras amigas también lo harán ─no le había gustado para nada la actitud de Darien.

Ella comprendió las palabras de Mars y se fue corriendo donde la Princesa Kakyuu y las Starlights se dirigían dado que iban camino a casa.

* * *

─ F-F-Fighter ─una agitada Sailor Moon se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Ella al oír esa voz inconfundible se giraba para ver de dónde venía y para su sorpresa se aproximaba hacia ellas.

─ Fighter, hasta que por fin llegó a ustedes ─estaba tan agitada que tomaba bocanadas de aire aparte tenia a la pequeña en sus brazos y añadió ─pensé que no lo lograría.

─ B-B-Bombón me alegró de que todo salió bien y te encuentres bien ─la miraba con tanta ternura.

─ Eso fue gracias a ti, en confiar siempre en mí y darme la fuerza que necesitaba al igual ustedes chicas se los agradezco por creer que vencería al Caos ─les daba una tierna sonrisa.

Fighter se sonrojo por esas palabras que le dijo y más por esa bella sonrisa.

Sailor Moon se acercaba a la Princesa de Kinmoku.

─ Me da gusto verla de nuevo Princesa Kakyuu que este sana y salva.

─ Eso te lo debo a ti Sailor Moon o mejor dicho Princesa de la Luna gracias por cuidar de mis guardianas en mi lugar ─mencionó la pelirroja.

Ella se ruborizó por la forma en que la había llamado. Se quitaba su transformación y dejaba ver a Serena Tsukino.

─ Mi nombre es Serena por favor dime de esa manera, es como todos me conocen y me gusta más soy yo misma. Eso téngalo por seguro siempre las cuidare y protegeré son mis amigas ─dijo mirando a Fighter está solo se sonrojo.

─ Está bien, Serena ─le costaba llamarla por su nombre debido a que desde pequeña le enseñaron el protocolo como dirigirse a una Princesa ─muchas gracias por salvar a la Vía Láctea, a todos nosotros y por supuesto a tu bello planeta.

─ La Princesa tiene razón Serena muchas gracias por ayudarnos a vencer al enemigo ─dijo Maker.

─ Así es gracias fuimos un excelente equipo ─contestó Healer.

─ Estoy contenta en que ya me acepten chicas gracias ─respondió Serena.

Fighter iba a tomar la palabra cuando de repente perdieron sus transformaciones sin que ellas lo pidieran, Seiya quedaba atónito al mirarse en su forma masculina. No había pasado algo así siempre eran ellos los que se despojaban de sus transformaciones.

─ ¡Maldición! ¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió con nuestras transformaciones? ─preguntaba muy sorprendido por lo sucedido.

─ ¿Pero que carajos pasó aquí? ─bufó Yaten

─ ¿Princesa que significa todo esto que ocurrió con nuestras transformaciones? ─preguntó Taiki analizando lo ocurrido.

─La verdad mis estrellas no sé a causa de que desaparecieron sus poderes. Es la primera vez que sucede esta anomalía ─dijo una preocupada Princesa Kakyuu.

─ La Princesa tiene razón hermanos esto no había sucedido antes algo debió pasar ─no sabía que decir era todo extraño y agregó ─tenemos que investigar que causó nuestra perdida de transformación ─comentó el ojiazul.

─ Es mejor marcharnos a nuestro departamento para saber por dónde empezar ─mencionó el ojivioleta tocándose la sien.

─ Será mejor darnos prisa y no perder más tiempo. Quiero regresar a nuestro planeta lo más pronto posible y largarme de este planeta ─replicó el ojiverde.

Serena estaba atenta en la conversación, pero cuando Yaten mencionó de regresar a su planeta sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos. Seiya se tendría que marchar con sus hermanos y sobre todo con su Princesa porque le debe lealtad. El dolor se apoderaba de su alma.

─ ¿Puedo acompañarlos quisiera poder ayudarlos? ─preguntó una nerviosa rubia por el temor a que se negaran aceptar su ayuda.

─ Claro que puedes venir con nosotros Bombón será un placer tenerte de invitada en nuestro hogar ─se acercaba Seiya para ayudarla con Chibi Chibi.

Los demás solo asintieron con una sonrisa sería un placer tener de invitada a la gran Sailor Moon, pero sobre todo a Serena Tsukino la chica más despistada que han conocido.

En eso se escuchaba una voz masculina Serena la reconocía perfectamente.

─ ¿Serena a dónde vas con esos extraños? ─preguntaba un molestó Darien al ver a los chicos en especial al peliazabache.

Se acercaba para llevársela, pero alguien le sostenía el brazo para impedírselo. Giraba su rostro para saber de quién se trataba.

─ Déjala tranquila, esos extraños como tú los llamaste son las tres personas más confiables para que cuiden de nuestra Princesa y sobre todo él ─apuntaba a Seiya con su dedo para dejárselo muy en claro y añadió ─ese chico que vez a su lado lo demostró de mil maneras, siempre la protegía y hasta su propia vida puso en riesgo para que el enemigo no la dañara. Él ha estado a su lado constantemente mientras tu no lo estabas y la apoyo en todo. Nos devolvió a la joven despistada y risueña que tanto extrañábamos. Seiya te quiero pedir disculpas en la forma de cómo te trate me dejaste más claro que por ella darías tu vida ─Haruka se acercaba para darle la mano en señal de paz y respeto.

Todos quedaron atónitos por las palabras de Haruka pero más al ver que le estrechaba la mano.

Seiya estaba sorprendido jamás se imaginó que esto pasaría la mismísima Haruka se lo estaba agradeciendo.

─ Me alagas con esas palabras te agradezco por confiar en mi para protegerla sabes bien que siempre lo voy hacer daría mi vida por ella ─dijo un conmocionado Seiya.

Serena se ruborizó de lo que había dicho Seiya nadie demostraba tanta confianza en ella y más en creer que lo lograría solo él creía demasiado en ella.

─ De eso estoy totalmente segura ─respondió Haruka.

─ Gracias Seiya por cuidar de nuestra Princesa sabía muy bien que no nos defraudarías. Diste una gran batalla para protegerla y siempre la animaste a que confiara en ella misma ─se acercaba y le hizo una seña para que se inclinara le daba un beso en la mejilla la pequeña Hotaru.

Las demás daban una pequeña reverencia por agradecimiento con una sonrisa amigable.

─ Nos retiramos creó que todos debemos descansar fue una batalla muy difícil para todos ─comentó la Princesa Kakyuu.

Mina corrió hacia Serena.

─Llamare a tus padres para decirles que te quedaras en mi casa. Puedes quedarte tranquila yo me encargo ─la abrazaba con tanto cariño.

─ Gracias eres mi mejor amiga siempre me comprendes ─musitó la rubia de coletas.

─ Siempre contaras conmigo eso lo sabes bien amiga ─respondió la rubia de moño rojo.

Cada grupo se iba por caminos diferentes para sus casas, necesitaban descansar pues estaban agotados por la batalla más difícil que habían enfrentado en sus vidas de Sailors.

Darien se fue sólo pensando en lo sucedido cuantas cosas habían pasado durante su ausencia. Pensaba en sus adentros que no era lo mismo con su Princesa, pero tenían un futuro que se tenía que cumplir o tal vez ya no existía ese futuro.

Detrás de unos escombros se encontraban tres siluetas escondidas de unos jovencitos. Escucharon toda la conversación y estaban alegres.

─ ¿Crees que se den cuenta quien es la niña? ─preguntó una jovencita de dos coletas color azabache.

─ Lo dudo aún no recuerdan nada y para eso estamos aquí para observarlos ─respondió un joven de cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta baja.

─ ¿Y de la perdida de sus poderes crees que se den cuenta que fuimos nosotros los causantes? ─volvió a preguntar la de dos coletas.

─ Lo dudo nuestro tío nos dijo que en este tiempo todavía la tecnología no esta tan avanzada como en nuestro hogar y ni la tendrán. Pero lo teníamos que hacer porque de otra forma se marcharían mañana mismo a Kinmoku y nuestra misión de observar sería más difícil ─comentó el rubio.

─ Creo que debemos regresar con los demás deben de estar ansiosos de saber que paso ─comentó una jovencita idéntica a la otra, pero esta tenia atada una coleta baja color azabache.

Los tres jovencitos se fueron hacia donde se estaban quedando para dar las buenas noticias de que Sailor Moon había vencido al enemigo con la ayuda de las Stralights.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¿Que piensan de Haruka se lo esperaban?

¿Quiénes serán estos jovencitos misteriosos? ¿ Acaso se imaginan quiénes son?

Espero les haiga gustado este primer capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerme estoy muy agradecida.

* * *

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino besos!


	2. Departamentos

Lo que está en letra cursiva son los sueños o visiones que los chicos van a tener de su pasado. Serán fragmentos del El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella porque no quiero cambiar nada. Tal vez agregue unos sucesos seria todo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Departamentos**

En el departamento de los hermanos Kou, Seiya y Serena se encontraban en la sala sentados en el sofá y miraban un programa en la televisión. Taiki hablaba por teléfono mientras ordenaba unas pizzas pues tenían hambre y no queria cocinar además estaba agotado para preparar algo de cenar. Yaten se encontraba con su Princesa en la habitación de Taiki.

Seiya ya no resistía de preguntarle a su Bombón el por qué había decidido en marcharse con ellos.

─ ¿Bombón por qué decidiste en acompañarnos? ─pregunto Seiya muy intrigado de saber la respuesta.

Serena tomaba agua ya que Taiki le había ofrecido. Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y empezaba a toser debido a que se estaba ahogando con el agua.

Seiya se asustó y le comenzaba a dar suaves palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa traviesa había observado que estaba nerviosa.

─ Bue-ee-noo porque quería estar con ustedes y agradecerles por estar a mi lado en la batalla y creer en mi ─seguía tosiendo.

─ ¿Segura que es eso o será por qué quieres estar al lado del gran Seiya Kou antes de que parta de tu planeta? ─lo dijo medio bromeando, pero guardaba la esperanza de que fuera así.

Ella al escuchar lo que le había mencionado su rostro se tornaba triste y quería llorar.

─ ¿Te vas a ir? ─pregunto con mucha tristeza.

─ Si Bombón tengo que estar con mi Princesa además no veo el motivo de quedarme aquí, tú tienes a tu novio y yo llegue tarde a tu vida ─el pelinegro sentía que su corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos en decirle eso.

¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos como si fuera un cristal? ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de Seiya? Esas eran las preguntas que se preguntaba así misma.

─ Seiya yo no… ─no alcanzo a decir más porque la Princesa Kakyuu llegaba a lado de ellos.

─ Necesito contactarme con nuestro planeta para saber que se encuentren bien todos y saber que daños ocasionó Galaxia en Kinmoku ─decía una preocupada Princesa.

Seiya maldecía por sus adentros al ser interrumpidos, no le importaba que fuera su propia Princesa ahora quedaba con esa maldita duda de saber que le quería decir su Bombón.

Serena también se sentía frustrada por no decirle a Seiya de que no la abandonara.

─ Princesa Kakyuu si desea comunicarse con su planeta podemos tratar con el Cristal de Plata espero nos pueda ayudar en contactar a Kinmoku ─comento la rubia.

─ Serena por favor llámame Kakyuu, me harías ese favor de ayudarme en contactarme con mi planeta ya que eres la más poderosa de la Vía Láctea y posees un poder inigualable. Pero debes estar agotada para usar tu energía en este momento mejor mañana así estarás recuperada ─le daba una tierna sonrisa.

─ Está bien Kakyuu pero me siento bien para hacerlo así que esperemos que el Cristal de Plata nos pueda ayudar en hacer contacto.

─ No lo harás hoy Bombón debes descansar y recuperarte fue una batalla muy difícil para todos en especial para ti ─dijo el pelinegro.

Iba a replicar, pero en eso tocaban el timbre. Taiki se dirigía para abrir la puerta principal era el repartidor de pizzas llevaba la orden del pelicastaño que había ordenado hace una hora. Pagaba y después se encaminaba hacia el comedor a colocarlas mientras iba por los platos y unas bebidas.

Transcurrió la cena y después todos se marchaban a sus recamaras. Taiki se quedaba con Yaten pues le había asignado a su Princesa su propia recámara. Seiya le dejaba su habitación a Serena para que durmiera con más comodidad y él se quedaría a dormir en el sofá de la sala.

No podía conciliar el sueño así que se hallaba en el balcón observando la Luna le gustaba perderse en ella era como contemplar a su Bombón. Estaba tan concentrado con una letra de una canción que nunca había escuchado y solo cantaba unas estrofas.

La miré y sentí que el cielo

Se posó ante mis ojos

La miré y en segundo pude ver

Mil estrellas en su rostro

Seiya entraba a la sala para coger su libreta que la había dejado en días pasados cerca del mueble del televisor y empezaba a escribir lo que cantó hace un momento. No quería olvidar esos estribillos de su canción y comenzaba a cantarla nuevamente sentado en el sofa.

Me miro y se ha encadenado

A mi loco corazón

Nunca vio ningún mortal mujer mas bella

No supimos que paso

* * *

Mientras Seiya cantaba, en su recamara se encontraba una rubia plácidamente dormida. Estaba soñando algo tan bello que no quería despertar de ese sueño jamás.

 _En el sueño se miraba a una niña rubia de dos coletas como de unos 5 años. Se encontraba a lado de un hombre de cabello dorado y una mujer de dos coletas de cabello lila. Era una pequeña muy alegre en eso llegaba una carroza con unos visitantes._

 _Era una familia compuesta de un hombre_ _con_ _cabellera azabache larga atada a una coleta baja_ _, una mujer de cabello rojizo y con sus cuatro hijos. La niña era una pelirroja, uno de los niños con cabello castaño sujetada a una coleta baja, el otro su cabello plateado atada de la misma manera que el hermano mayor, pero el que llamaba su atención era el más pequeño parecía de su misma edad con el cabello azabache como el de su padre y atada a una pequeña coleta._

 _Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras escuchaba que su padre les daba la bienvenida y los llamaba amigos._

 _El padre del pequeño se le acercaba y le decía que se presentara. Ella solo observaba la escena. Cuando de repente el niño se acercaba a ella y le dice unas palabras._

─ _Princesa Serenity es un placer conocerte acepta este bello obsequio de mi parte es nuestra flor más bella de nuestro planeta, hace honor a tu hermosa belleza ya que eres única. La elegí yo mismo ya que tenía que encontrar algo digno para ti mi pequeño Bomboncito ─dijo un conmovido Helius por la belleza de la niña sacando la flor de su bolsillo del saco y haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

─ _Gracias príncipe Helius es hermosa no había visto una tan bella como está la cuidare con mucho cariño. Pero me llamo Serenity no Bomboncito ─ respondió muy sonrojada._

─ _Para mi eres y serás Bomboncito por tus dos bellos chongitos, me da gusto que la cuides y no te preocupes esa flor va estar así de brillante mientras estemos unidos y seamos amigos._

─ _¡Amigos me gusta esa idea por siempre vamos hacerlo! ─Serenity daba pequeños brincos para enfrente y le daba un abrazo a Helius ya que ella no tenía amigos así que se emocionó._

─ _Si a mí también me gusta ser tu amigo ─el peliazabache estaba sonrojado ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa ─ y también vas hacer mi novia Bomboncito pensó mientras la abrazaba._

Serena despertó toda sudada y con la respiración agitada por ese extraño sueño que había tenido. Acaso era un sueño o una visión pues fue tan real y la madre de la niña se le hacía conocida era idéntica a su madre. Lo que más llamó su atención de ese sueño era el niño de cabello azabache.

─ ¿Quién era ese niño llamado Helius? ¿Por qué le dijo a esa niña Bomboncito? ¿Qué significa este sueño? Tal vez es solo un extraño sueño que tuve ─se volvía a recostar para dormirse porque si estaba cansada y con mucho sueño.

* * *

Seiya seguía escribiendo esa canción.

Pues me perdí, en su mirada, en su cabello, en su sonrisa

Y le entregue en un segundo el corazón toda mi vida

No la termino de escribir dado a que no supo cómo seguirla y en esa última parte que cantaba de repente se le salían las lágrimas.

─ ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti Bombón? Eres una chica prohibida para mi espero pronto nos regresemos a nuestro planeta puesto que no soportaría verte con ese sujeto ─se recostaba en el sofá con los ojos llorosos y se quedaba dormido.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento se encontraban tres mujeres y una niña. Tomando una taza de té con galletas de chocolate.

─ Saben cuándo tome la mano de ese sujeto llamado Seiya se me hizo muy familiar su energía ─dijo la mujer de cabello corto para romper el silencio que se hallaba en ese lugar,

─ Tienes razón Haruka también la sentí hoy. ¿Pero por qué no la habíamos sentido antes? ─se cuestionaba la chica de cabello aguamarina.

─ No lo sé el viento sopla fuerte, pero de forma tranquila. ¿Que estará pasando? ─pregunto Haruka.

─ Las olas de los mares están moviéndose más de lo normal, pero nada de que preocuparse ─dijo una calmada Michiru.

De repente Haruka golpea la mesita de centro con los puños cerrados.

─ Ese Principito desde hoy me cae de la patada como se atreve hablarle de esa manera a nuestra Princesa ni unas gracias le dijo por regresarlo a la vida ─una molesta Haruka se levanta y se acerca hacia la ventana.

─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo ese hombre no ama a nuestra Princesa antes de que pasara lo de Galaxia he observado que se avergüenza de ella por su comportamiento ─miraba hacia donde se encontraba su compañera.

─ Si lo he notado Darien quiere a la Princesa Serenity y no a Serena Tsukino. Desde hoy les digo no voy a forzar a cabeza de bombón a que cumpla con ese maldito futuro donde ella no será feliz. Ella se merece encontrar a alguien que la ame de verdad por ser quien es y no por la Princesa que fue en el pasado. Además, esa niña que será su hija no me cae nada bien la trata mal y no la respeta ni siquiera después de saber que era su madre así que ya dije no acepto ese futuro donde no hay amor ─termino de decir la de cabello corto.

─ Sabes que te apoyo en lo que decidas y pienso lo mismo que tu ese futuro nunca se nos tuvo que revelar ─miraba a Setsuna ─lo siento mi pequeña Hotaru sé que aprecias a esa niña ─menciono Michiru.

─ No te preocupes mamá Michiru entiendo que nuestra Princesa Serena debe buscar su verdadera felicidad ─dijo la pequeña.

Las tres mujeres quedaban atónitas por las palabras de la niña pues era tan solo una pequeña y entendía muy bien la situación.

─ Entonces eso quiere decir que si Seiya Kou corteja a nuestra Princesa ustedes lo apoyaran ─por fin se dejaba escuchar la mujer que no había mencionado ninguna palabra.

─ Si Serena decide corresponder a los sentimientos de ese joven yo no me opondré dado a que él ha demostrado de mil maneras para estar cerca de ella y la ha protegido de cualquier peligro arriesgando su propia vida ─respondió la mujer de los vientos mirándolas.

Las tres asintieron porque había dicho la verdad.

Hotaru en ese momento se levantaba de su lugar dado a que se encontraba en un trance.

─ El futuro está cambiando y será mucho mejor que el de antes, pero tenemos que proteger a la Luna y la Estrella ellos son los únicos que salvaran a todo el Universo para ser realmente felices ─al terminar de decir eso se desplomaba al piso.

Haruka y Michiru quedaban sorprendidas por lo que terminaba de escuchar el futuro que conocían estaba cambiando. Setsuna la tomaba en sus brazos para llevarla a su recamara porque cada vez que tenía esas visiones quedaba sin energía y necesitaba reposar.

Michiru va corriendo por su espejo para mirar si reflejaba algo de lo que Hotaru había mencionado.

Cuando lo toma con su mano y al observar lo que reflejaba se tapaba la boca con su mano libre por lo que miraba.

El espejo mostraba un palacio mejor que el de Tokio de Cristal. Solo se miraba las siluetas de una familia unida por el amor. Dos de esas siluetas se le hacían familiares, pero las otras cinco no los había mirado en su vida.

Haruka llegaba a la recamara de ambas y se acercaba debido a que su amada sirena se cubría la boca con su mano.

La mujer de los profundos mares le daba el espejo para que mirara con sus propios ojos lo que ella había mirado.

La mujer de los vientos al ver se le dejaba ver una sonrisa.

─ ¿Sabes quiénes son esas dos siluetas del medio verdad?

La otra solo asintió con una sonrisa alegre.

Setsuna llegaba a la recamara de la pareja y al mostrarle el espejo decidió viajar a la Puertas del Tiempo.

─ Tengo que regresar a las Puertas del Tiempo para saber que es lo que realmente está pasando. Cuando me entere de lo que pasa regresare para comunicárselos ─dijo la mujer de cabello largo.

Las otras dos solo asintieron.

Se transformaba y se marchaba a ese lugar.

Haruka y Michiru ya no soportaban el cansancio por la batalla se ponían su ropa de dormir y se dirigían a su amplia cama a dormir.

* * *

En otro departamento se encontraba un hombre sentado en un sofá tomando una taza de café. Estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido de hace unas horas atrás, desde cuando Haruka le prohibía algo referente a su Princesa. Pero lo que más lo tenía consternado era el proceder de Serena jamás se había comportado tan fría con él.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Serena?... ¿Quién es ese chico que se cree en tomarte la mano? ─se preguntaba en voz baja Darien y le daba un sorbo a su café.

─ No permitiré que nadie se entrometa en nuestra relación tenemos un futuro y se debe llevar acabo por nuestra hija Rini.

En eso surgía una mujer ante él. Era de estatura media, tez blanca como la nieve, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran azul opaco, llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo y poco vuelo de abajo, de mangas largas de encaje y con brillantes color plateado.

─ Estas muy equivocado en creer en un futuro que jamás existió ─replicó la mujer.

Darien no salía de su asombro al ver a esa mujer tan distinguida.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─pregunto mientras se ponía en guardia.

La mujer solo sonrío con arrogancia.

─ Esa guardia tuvo que haber sido siempre tu postura en defender a la Princesa de la Luna, no ella estar defendiéndote y rescatándote de las enemigas. Que conveniente ahora que lo veo siempre te secuestran y te ponen en contra de mi adorada nieta ─esa última palabra la recalcó con mucho orgullo.

─ ¿Nieta? ─pregunto confundido.

─ Así es Príncipe Endymion soy la abuela de la Princesa Serenity en esta reencarnación se llama Serena Tsukino ─lo dijo una orgullosa Selene.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias por leerme me hacen muy feliz sus reviews y sus comentarios en el face.

Como vieron las Outers apoyaran a su Princesa y si es con Seiya no se opondrán.

Selene ya se presento ante Darien y no es de su agrado.

Kath Kou: ¡Me alegra amiga que te encante este primer capítulo! Quería a una Haruka diferente que le diera merito a Seiya por proteger y arriesgar su vida por cuidar de su Princesa. Esos jovencitos poco a poco van ir apareciendo.

Guest: Esa es la actitud que Haruka tenía que tomar con Seiya por proteger y cuidar de su Princesa. Gracias por leerme espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

Klaudya: Haruka tenía que reconocer que Seiya jamás dejaría de proteger a Serena. Así es esos jovencitos tuvieron que ver para que perdieran sus transformaciones y evitar que partieran a Kinmoku. Creo que te das una idea de los jovencitos y Chibi Chibi pues leíste la historia del pasado.

Ashley Kou: Gracias por leer esta historia espero te guste este capítulo.

Anderita Kou: Es un honor para mí que leas esta historia ya era hora que Haruka no se la alejara de nuestro Seiya y le diera el crédito de protegerla. Exactamente por ser la salvadora de la Vía Láctea le deben respeto y que elija su propio futuro.

Try Kou: En verdad como me animas a seguir adelante eres la primera lectora que no conocía cuando me dejaste tu primer review en mi primer One Shot. Porque los que me habían dejado antes de ti y se quiénes son. Por eso te tengo un gran cariño por tenerme en esa plataforma.

Mireya Enríquez: Gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia y espero que haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino besos!


	3. ¿Quiénes son los jóvenes misteriosos?

Lo que está en letra cursiva son los sueños o visiones que los chicos van a tener de su pasado. Serán fragmentos del El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella porque no quiero cambiar nada. Tal vez agregue unos sucesos seria todo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **3**

 **¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes misteriosos?**

En un edificio de departamentos en el séptimo piso se encontraban unos misteriosos jóvenes dentro de su hogar. Estaban esperando la llegada de los otros chicos que se habían marchado.

De repente todos volteaban al escuchar que alguien iba abrir la puerta.

─ ¡Ya regresamos! ─grito una pelinegra de dos coletas.

─ No tienes que gritar no estamos sordos ─dijo el joven rubio de una coleta baja atada.

─ No seas amargado hermanito deberías estar feliz después de lo que presenciamos en esa batalla tan difícil para ellos ─respondió la otra pelinegra de una coleta baja.

─ Por fin llegaron... ¿Que noticias nos tienen? ─mencionó un chico de cabello peliplata sujetada a una coleta baja, de ojos azules y con los brazos cruzados.

─ Hay hermano siempre de gruñón te doy este dulce para que te endulces la vida, aunque sea por un día ─dijo una rubia con una trenza de lado y de ojos esmeralda.

El peliplata solo rodó los ojos.

─ La Vía Láctea fue salvada por la gran Eternal Sailor Moon, junto con las Sailor Starlights y Chibi Chibi ─contestó el chico rubio bastante orgulloso de ellas.

─ Llegamos a tiempo a la Tierra para estar al tanto de la batalla que se daría ─se escuchó la voz de un joven alto, pelicastaño sujetada a una coleta baja y de ojos violeta.

─ Tienes razón, él estaba en lo cierto sino llegábamos antes de que finalizara la batalla ─se queda pensando por un instante ─ellos se hubiesen marchado ─respondió la pelinegra de una coleta.

─ Pero chicos si eso hubiese sucedido no iba a ver problema porque nosotros viajaríamos hasta Kinmoku y seguiríamos con nuestra misión ─dijo la de dos coletas.

─ Concuerdo contigo no cambiaría nada solo tardaríamos un poco más, pero recuerden que este enemigo solo está esperando despertar para vengarse de todos ellos. Deben estar preparados porque la batalla que se avecina será la más difícil que las anteriores. Ahora que sus poderes desaparecieron por lo que él invento, pero saben dudo que haya sido por eso ─comento el otro joven parecido al pelicastaño anterior de ojos azules y era lo que lo hacía diferente a su gemelo.

─ ¿Que quieres darnos a entender? ─preguntó el rubio.

─ A lo que me refiero que eso no fue el motivo de que perdieran sus transformaciones ─se levanta del sofá y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro ─más bien fue porque sus verdaderas identidades están despertando.

─ ¿Será posible esa teoría? ─preguntó un inquietante pelipata.

Se levantaba el otro pelicastaño de ojos violeta.

─ Eso es cierto ellos desde en el fondo de su corazón sienten ese cambio, pero no se han percatado aun de sus verdaderas identidades. Hay otra cosa más ellas están cercas de ellos, eso es lógico ya que son sus verdaderos amores y los ayudaran a recordar.

─ Ahora entiendo porque paso todo esto, fue el amor que se tienen ellos y está por saberse toda la verdad ─contesta una efusiva rubia.

─ Tenemos que estar pendientes de como transcurre las cosas entre ellos y que nadie quiera interferir. No me gusto para nada la forma de actuar del Rey Endymion y menos ese rostro al verla irse con ellos ─comento el rubio.

Todos asintieron.

─ ¿Chibi Chibi esta con ellos? ─preguntó el peliplata.

─ Si, ella estará más segura con ellos sólo espero que no se deje llevar por el amor que le tiene a los dos sino comenzaran a sospechar ─respondió el rubio.

─ Es solo una pequeña de 3 años, ella necesita el amor de ellos y aunque estén jóvenes son idénticos a ellos solo que son más adultos ─dijo la pelinegra de una coleta.

─ Será difícil que no sospechen de la pequeña Chibi Chibi dado a que es idéntica a su madre ─argumento la rubia.

─ Tienes razón es idéntica a ella. Nos dijeron que se les puede decir la verdad más adelante, pero la pequeña estando con ellos creo se darán cuenta antes de todo y a mí me dará mucho gusto estar al lado de ellos ─respondió la chica de dos coletas.

─ Solo nos queda estar al tanto de todo lo que hagan y estar preparados si tenemos que interferir ─argumento el ojivioleta.

─ ¿Vamos a ir con ellas? ─preguntó la de dos coletas.

─ No, hasta que ellas detecten nuestra presencia ─respondió la otra pelinegra.

Se quedaron callados, cada uno ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Ingresaremos a la escuela? ─preguntó el peliplata

─ Si asistiremos a la preparatoria Juuban y cursaremos el primer grado ─dijo el pelicastaño de ojos azules.

S&S

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Rei en el salón donde estaba el fuego sagrado.

Las llamas empezaron arder intensamente. Se percato de eso y se sentaba enfrente del fuego.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─se preguntó.

En eso se le revelaron imágenes borrosas de tres familias. Una compuesta por un hombre de coleta, una mujer con dos coletas en odangos, un joven de coleta al igual a su padre, dos chicas de la misma estatura, una joven con dos coletas cortas y un chico con coleta. La otra familia es un hombre alto de coleta, una mujer de cabello corto y dos jóvenes altos ambos con coletas como su padre. La última familia era un hombre bajo al igual con coleta, una mujer de cabello largo y lo llevaba suelto, un joven también de coleta y una chica con una trenza a lado.

La imagen desapareció de su vista.

─ ¿Quiénes son?

S&S

Darien no salía de su asombro a lo que la mujer terminaba de decirle.

─ ¿Serena es su nieta? ─volvió a preguntar no lo podía creer.

─ Si Principito, es mi nieta desde el antiguo Milenio de Plata ─lo mira con reprobación ─y tu no fuiste capaz ni siquiera de protegerla. Tu no amas a mi nieta, te exijo que la dejes además tú no eres su gran amor ─dijo una imponente Selene.

─Tiene razón no la amo, pero tenemos un futuro y una hermosa hija que debe nacer así que se debe cumplir ─contestó de forma desafiante.

─ Jajaja ahora vienes de forma desafiante ante mi presencia la gran Reina Selene ─empezó aplaudir ─mira Endymion no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por las personas que amo en especial por mi nieta.

─ Ya le dije y que le quede claro ese futuro se va a cumplir cueste lo que me cueste. Usted no vendrá arruinar mi futuro.

─ ¿Tu futuro? No me hagas reír. Como te lo dije hace un momento ese futuro que se les mostro no existe, jamás ha existido y no existirá.

─ Ya lo veremos Reina Selene ─lo dijo en forma de burla.

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba burlándose de sus palabras que había mencionado. De sus labios se dejaba ver una sonrisa de triunfo a lo que contestaria.

─ ¡Helius! ─fue lo único que mencionó.

Darien seguía con esa sonrisa sínica, pero al escuchar ese nombre cambio su expresión a una preocupante.

─ ¿Quién es Helius? ─nunca lo había escuchado.

─ ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? ─preguntó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ ¿Acaso es el sujeto con el que se fue? ─preguntó curioso y agrego ─porque si ese es el caso déjeme decirle que no dejare que este cerca de él. Ella debe estar a mi lado para reinar juntos ese hermoso reinado que es Tokio de Cristal.

─ Endymion mejor cállate y no digas estupideces ─contestó bastante molesta ─no eres nada a la persona que eras realmente en el pasado. Por desgracia no puedo decir nada relacionado al pasado porque tenlo por seguro que disfrutaría en decirte toda la verdad.

Él iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por la Reina Selene.

─ No he terminado. ¿Quieres saber quién es Helius?

Darien solo asintió.

─ Lo único que puedo decirte, él es una persona demasiado importante en la vida pasada de Serenity y también de todo el Universo. Deben recordar su antiguo pasado el verdadero.

─ El verdadero pasado es el que nos revelaron donde el Milenio de Plata fue atacado por los hombres de la Tierra. Beryl fue la culpable de esa desgracia y el verdadero amor de Serenity era Endymion ─dijo muy orgulloso.

Ella no lo podía creer deberás que este hombre era bastante obstinante con ese pasado falso.

─ ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir cinco, diez o quince para que te quede muy claro? Quiero que entiendas muy bien y te lo metas en esa cabeza hueca que no te deja ver la realidad. Ese pasado jamás existió. Beryl estaba enamorada de ti y se unió al mal para vengarse de que nunca la miraste como mujer. Destruyó tu reino, pero eso lo debes recordar tu porque a mí no me interesa tu vida pasada. Solo te diré que tú no eres el hombre que mi nieta ama eternamente. Pronto conocerán su verdadero pasado se les van ir revelando las cosas.

─ Pues no dejare a Serena, ese pasado que me dice si es que existió no resurgirá. Se me mostró un hermoso futuro es lo que quiero y aunque no exista yo lo voy a realizar.

─ ¡Jajaja! ¿Como pretendes obligar a mi nieta a ese maldito futuro inexistente?

─ Ella tiene en claro que ese futuro es la salvación para el Universo.

─ Estas muy mal informado que mi nieta tiene que estar en la Tierra. Serena es descendiente de la Luna y ese es su verdadero hogar y donde debe reinar. La Luna es el antiguo Reino, la más poderosa y la que tendrá el poder de proteger a la Vía Láctea.

─ Entonces esta vez será aquí en el Planeta Tierra donde protegeremos al Universo ─mencionó con una sonrisa triunfante.

─ ¿Protegeremos? ¿Cómo si se puede saber? Ah ya se con el Cristal de Plata que es de la Luna. Sabes ahora me gustaría saber ¿Cómo protegerás a la Tierra? ─preguntó curiosa.

─ Con mi Cristal Dorado ─fue todo lo que respondió.

─ Ese Cristal sólo protege a la Tierra con un insignificante poder. ¡Oh, acaso la protegerás lazando rosas y con tu bastón! ─soltó una carcajada.

─ Ese futuro va a existir y usted será la primera en verlo surgir.

Ya se iba desapareciendo en ese destello en el que había aparecido, pero lo miro con soberbia.

─ No sé cómo lo harás realidad ya que jamás va a existir. Voy a estar vigilándote y seré más bien soy tu peor pesadilla. Antes que se me olvide Rini si es tu hija, pero no de mi nieta Serena ─con esas últimas palabras desapareció del departamento de Darien.

El quedaba bastante sorprendido ante lo último que mencionó Selene.

─ ¿No es hija de Serena? ¿Quién es la madre? ─se preguntó, asimismo.

S&S

Un nuevo día había llegado en el departamento de los Kou si que lo era, el día anterior tuvieron una batalla para salvar a la Vía Láctea de la maldad y era como volver a nacer para ellos.

Taiki se encontraba preparando el desayuno, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que les había sucedido en perder sus transformaciones.

─ ¿Apuesto a que estás pensando en lo que nos sucedió ayer? ─llegaba Seiya y se sentaba en la silla alta de la barra.

─ Toda la noche estuve pensando por más que le doy vueltas al asunto no tengo ni idea de por que perdimos nuestras transformaciones.

─ Pronto daremos con la respuesta hermano, más bien darás pues sé que no descansaras hasta encontrarla ─dijo el pelinegro con la mirada perdida.

Taiki lo observaba sabía que le pasaba algo.

─ ¿Qué sucede? Te conozco bien y sé que algo te ocurre.

─ Me conoces muy bien hermanito. Ayer en la noche no conseguía dormir así que me puse a escribir una canción. Lo raro de esa canción que estoy componiendo es que se me hizo muy familiar ─lo mira y agrega ─es como si ya la hubiese cantado antes.

─ Es raro, cuando la termines me la muestras para leerla.

Él solo asintió.

Una rubia se había despertado he hizo la cama y salió de la recamara rumbo a donde escuchaba voces. Todavía estaba pensativa sobre esa visión que tuvo la noche anterior porque eso era para ella no fue un sueño.

─ ¡Buenos días chicos! ─Serena se aproxima a ellos.

─ Buenos días Serena ─Taiki mencionó dándole un vaso de jugo y fue a su recamara.

─ Gracias Taiki.

─ ¡Buenos días Bombón! ¿Descansaste bien? ─preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella al escuchar esa voz que conocía bastante bien se le alegraba la mañana de sólo verlo.

─ Descanse como hace mucho no lo hacía, tu cama es bastante amplia y cómoda ─contestó sonrojada por las últimas palabras que había mencionado.

La miraba con una sonrisa traviesa ─si quieres podemos ir a darle buen uso a mi cama ─se acerca peligrosamente a ella ─estrenarla de esa forma que la mayoría lo hace en la cama ─le guiño el ojo. Disfrutaba ponerla en aprietos.

Ella estaba tranquila tomándose su jugo y al escucharlo comenzaba ahogarse con la bebida.

Seiya al verla se preocupa y va auxiliarla.

─ Últimamente lo que bebes te está causando que te ahogues tienes que tomarlo con cuidado ─dijo el ojiazul con una risa burlona.

Serena se hallaba sonrojada.

─ ¿Como se te ocurre proponerme lo de la cama cuando estoy tomándome mi jugo? ─se limpia con una servilleta ─además crees que aceptare yo no soy de esas chicas fáciles Seiya. Eres un mañoso.

Él se queda observándola.

─ Eres muy mal pensada Bombón yo me refiero a ir a saltar en mi cama muchos lo hacen. Ya que lo recuerdo también pensaste mal cuando te llevé a la disco a bailar crees que no me di cuenta. Pero si quieres hacemos lo que pensaste ─empieza a reírse.

─ Yo …no…pensaba…eso.

─ Tu eres la que piensas mal cuando te digo algo.

─ Pues limítate a usar ciertas palabras que mal interpretó ─replico Serena.

─ ¡Ah no! Yo no tengo la culpa que pienses en esas cosas Bombón eres muy mal pensada ─se defendió Seiya.

Le daba un codazo en su estómago.

─ ¿Por qué me golpeas? ─preguntó mientras se queja del dolor.

─ Yo lo siento ─musito con los ojos casi llorosos. No sabía porque lo había hecho y se sentía mal.

El pelinegro al ver sus ojos casi con lágrimas. Se levantaba rápido sin importar el dolor y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

─ No quiero que llores Bombón porque me partes el alma ─mencionó con dolor el ojiazul no por el golpe sino por verla de esa manera.

─ Discúlpame, Seiya por favor perdóname ─dijo la ojiazul quería que viera que estaba arrepentida.

─ No tengo nada que perdonarte Bomboncito me lo merecía.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos sentían desde sus adentros que habían vivido ese momento varias veces en perderse con sus miradas.

En eso llegaba Chibi Chibi corriendo a los brazos de Seiya le daba un beso y lo abrazaba muy fuerte. Después miraba a Serena se va con ella, al igual que el pelinegro le daba un beso y la abrazaba es como si fueran sus padres.

Ellos quedaban sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de la pequeña.

S&S

En las Puertas del Tiempo se encontraba Sailor Plut. Desde que había arribado a ese lugar las puertas se hallaban selladas y no logro investigar que era lo que estaba ocasionando eso.

─ ¿Por qué no me permiten entrar para mirar que está pasando? ¿Acaso es por obra de un enemigo? ─se cuestionaba a ella misma.

De repente cuatro figuras aparecían frente a ella.

─ Mi querida guardiana de las Puertas del Tiempo, después de tantos siglos vuelvo a mirarte ─dijo una mujer.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia al igual que Una Cita a Ciegas. Estoy tan conmocionada de tantas visitas y que la han visto la verdad no me esperaba esto.

Aquí ya les traje el tercer capítulo de esta historia que tanto adoro. Tratare de subir cada semana un capítulo nuevo.

Me imagino que se dan la idea de quiénes son los misteriosos jóvenes.

¿Qué les pareció la Reina Selene? Alguien tenía que poner al Darien en su lugar.

Espero les siga gustando cómo va la historia.

Muchas Gracias: Michiru Kou, Dam Frost, Klaudya, UsaKou Sanz, Mireya, Amely614, Andreita Kou, Try Kou, Anai Kou, Marisol1980, Yanara de Kou, Kath Kou19, Ericka Yasmin y Key Sk

Aprecio sus reviews.

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino besos!


	4. Contacto con Kinmoku

Lo que está en letra cursiva son los sueños o visiones y lo que piensan los chicos van a tener de su pasado. Serán fragmentos del El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella porque no quiero cambiar nada. Tal vez agregue unos sucesos seria todo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Contacto con Kinmoku**

 **Capítulo 4**

Seiya y Serena se encontraban con la pequeña después de ese sorpresivo abrazo. Ambos sentían algo especial por la niña como un deber en cuidarla.

─ Chibi Chibi vamos para que desayunes ─dijo Seiya.

─ Siii ─fue todo lo que respondió la niña.

─ Vamos Bombón de seguro mueres de hambre al igual que yo ─mencionó el pelinegro.

─ Si muero de hambre ─porque sentía esa sensación como si ya lo había vivido. Como si fueran una familia y sonreía al pensar eso.

Serena y Chibi Chibi se sentaban mientras Seiya servía el desayuno eran unos deliciosos hot cakes. La miraba sonreír.

─ ¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu bella sonrisa? ─preguntó al tiempo que colocaba los platos en la mesa.

Se ponía nerviosa ante esa pregunta ─es sólo que por fin terminamos con el enemigo ─mintió, pero no quería que supiera la razón de su sonrisa.

─ ¿Segura que es eso? No sé porque pienso que me estas mintiendo.

─ Para nada eso es lo que me tiene tan feliz ─volvió a mentir como era que la conocía a la perfección ni Darien lo hacía.

Los tres comenzaban a desayunar esos sabrosos hot cakes que Taiki había cocinado.

─ ¡Están deliciosos! ─comento la rubia.

─ Taiki es un buen cocinero, pero los míos son más deliciosos que los de él.

─ Espero algún día los puedas cocinar para que los pruebe yo.

─ Por supuesto que cocinare para ti Bombón.

Ella se sonrojaba y le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

En eso llegaban Taiki, Yaten y la Princesa Kakyuu para desayunar.

─ Buenos días Serena y Seiya ─dijo Kakyuu todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarlos con nombre de jóvenes a sus Starlights y tomaba asiento.

─ Buenos días ─esta vez era Yaten.

─ Buenos días Princesa Kakyuu y Yaten ─contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Taiki preparaba los platos con el desayuno para ellos.

─ Princesa no he tenido nada en concreto de lo que nos sucedió ─comento el pelicastaño.

─ Es muy raro todo esto, pero lo que más me preocupa es nuestra gente voy a estar tranquila hasta que me comunique con ellos ─respondió una triste pelirroja.

─ Cuando terminemos de desayunar trataremos de hacer contacto con el Cristal de Plata ─mencionó Serena.

─ Eres muy buena Bombón y gracias por hacernos ese favor.

─ Gracias Serena te lo agradezco, es que sólo esa es nuestra única oportunidad para contactarnos. Sólo así tendré las fuerzas para quedarme mientras solucionamos lo de los chicos ─contestó la Princesa.

Transcurrió el desayuno estuvieron conversando de la batalla. De cómo los chicos decidieron ser cantantes para encontrarla y de formar Three Lights.

S&S

Todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala. Serena estaba de lo más relajada para lo que tenía que hacer.

Serena estaba de pie invocaba al Cristal de Plata, cuando de repente su ropa desaparecía y se dejaba ver un vestido blanco.

Seiya al observar ese cambio de su Bombón, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más fuerte. Era como si ella lo llamara y se sentía bastante alegre que mostraba una sonrisa. Enseguida se le revelaba una visión.

 _Eran unos jóvenes adolescentes. Una joven rubia de dos coletas corría y un joven pelinegro de una coleta la quería alcanzar. En eso llegaba tras de ella y la tomaba de la cintura, la giraba y le daba un beso._

La imagen desapareció.

─ _¿Que fue eso?_ ─pensó y se recargaba en el sillón pues había quedado algo mareado.

Serena estaba como la Princesa de la Luna y sin saber algo le decía que volteara hacia Seiya. Al verlo medio cansado se preocupó.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien Seiya? ─preguntó la ojiazul.

El al oírla abría sus zafiros ─si Bombón estoy bien no te preocupes ─contestó el ojiazul.

─ No seas irrespetuoso es la Princesa de la Luna ─le recrimino el ojiverde.

─ Déjalo Yaten es como el me llama y para nada me molesta al contrario me gusta ─mencionó Serena.

Seiya se sonrojaba.

─ Gracias Princesa Serena, por ayudarnos ─dijo la Princesa Kakyuu.

─ Para mí es un placer voy a tratar de comunicarnos.

Serena comenzaba a pedirle al Cristal de Plata que la ayudara a tener contacto con Kinmoku. Toda la sala desapareció y surgía la Vía Láctea se observaban planetas y estrellas. Hasta que el Planeta de las Flores se empezaba a mirar. La Princesa Kakyuu y los Kou no lo podían creer estaban a poco tiempo de estar en comunicación con su hogar.

Seiya empezaba a sentirse mejor, pero seguía pensando que fue esa visión.

─ ¡Lo lograste Bombón nos podremos comunicar con Kinmoku! ─se expresó el pelinegro.

Ella le devolvía una cálida sonrisa.

─ Así es Seiya sólo es esperar a llegar y hacer contacto.

Poco a poco se iban acercando. Lo que miraban los ojos de todos en ese instante se llenaban de lágrimas.

El Planeta se hallaba completamente destruido lo que antes era su hogar ahora sólo era escombros. Casas, arboles, flores todo había desaparecido excepto el Palacio que sólo tenía unas partes destruidas.

Serena al observarlos también se le dejaban caer sus lágrimas. No sabía el por qué le dolía ver ese Planeta destruido era como si formara parte de ella. Cuando ya estaban cercas una visión se le revelaba.

 _La carroza donde se transportaba la familia real de la Luna al fin llego a la entrada del palacio, bajaba el rey Apolinar ya que pisaba tierra firme, le daba la mano a su esposa Serenidad ya que la ayudaba a que bajara y después a su hija Serenity. Se fueron acercando a los monarcas de Kinmoku pero Serenity corrió hacia Helius y se le dejo ir para abrazarlo pero fue tanto la velocidad que ambos cayeron al pasto ella encima de él, ya que el no alcanzo a reaccionar para evitar la caída._

─ _Veo que me has extrañado Bombón ya que no puedes vivir sin ver a este guapo galán ─ dijo Helius con una sonrisa de triunfo abrazándola._

─ _¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar un bello momento juntos? ─le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza molesta se iba a levantar, pero la atrajo hacia el muy disimuladamente ya que estaban mirándolos._

─ _No crees que estamos mejor así Bombón ─musitó muy bajito para que no lo escucharan esta solo se sonrojo él se levantó y le daba la mano para ayudarla a pararse_

─ _Tío deja en paz a Serenity vez como la pones de roja con tus palabras ─mencionó la pequeña ─Hola Serenity me da gusto verte ─le dio un fuerte abrazo._

─ _Hola pequeña Capella, yo estoy más feliz de verte te quiero mucho estas preparada porque nos vamos a divertir mucho ─contestó una alegre rubia abrazándola y le daba un beso en la mejilla la niña solo asintió._

 _Helius solo observaba como se querían su amada Bombón y su pequeña sobrina era un bello momento que presenciaba ya que eran su adoración y les gustaba compartir a los dos en jugar con la pequeña. En eso el solo sonrió._

─ _Bueno vamos para adentro para que descansen y ponernos al día de los asuntos que tenemos ya que mañana es la presentación de mi amada nieta Capella ante los demás ─ dijo el rey Sirio tomando la mano de su esposa y se dirigieron para el palacio_

La visión desapareció.

─ Helius ─musitó, pero Seiya alcanzo a escuchar ya que se encuentra detrás de ella.

Al escuchar ese nombre se tensaba algo muy dentro de él le decía que lo había escuchado antes era muy familiar ese nombre. Pero no dijo nada.

Enseguida se dejaba ver al Capitán del Planeta de las Flores.

─ ¿Usted es el Capitán? ─preguntó la pelirroja.

Él se giraba al escucharla era como observar a un espectro pues se traspasaba.

─ ¡Princesa Kakyuu, me alegro de que se encuentre bien! Soy el Capitán Rigel estoy a cargo mientras llega usted y las Starlights. ¿Dónde están ellas? ─preguntó el hombre.

Serena al oír esas palabras se le oprimía el corazón. Seiya se marcharía y la dejaría sola nuevamente algunas lágrimas se dejaban ver. Disimuladamente se las quitaba y nadie se percataba de eso.

─ Estamos en perfectas condiciones, las Starlights por el momento no están disponibles ya que perdieron sus transformaciones. En lugar de ellas están tres chicos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten ─los señalaba mientras menciona sus nombres.

Se quedaba sorprendido al observarlos.

─ ¿Por qué están transformados en hombres? ─preguntó un incrédulo Rigel.

─ Eso fue algo de nuestros cambios aquí en el Planeta Tierra. Cuando arribamos esta fue la transformación que tuvimos ─dijo Taiki.

─ No lo comprendemos dado a que en nuestro planeta somos mujeres. No entiendo porque somos hombres aquí pues siempre hemos sido mujeres desde que tengo uso de razón ─comento Yaten.

─ Nos tomó por sorpresa tener esta apariencia, pero a mí me gusta más en vez de ser mujer. Siento como si en mi vida lo he sido es más desde mi vida pasada si es que tuve una ─respondió Seiya.

─ Seiya deja de decir tonterías ─le reprochan Taiki y yaten.

─ Sabes Seiya si llegas de esa forma a Kinmoku tendrás varias doncellas detrás de ti ─comento Rigel.

Serena le comenzaban a dar celos al imaginarse a esas chicas detrás de Seiya.

─ A mí solo me interesa una chica ─sólo eso respondió el pelinegro al ver que la rubia aprieta los puños.

Ella sólo volteaba a observarlo.

─ ¿Capitán Rigel como se encuentra nuestro Planeta? ─preguntó Kakyuu.

─ No se preocupe Princesa nuestra gente se encuentra bien. Cuando se percataron del peligro se escondieron donde ya se les había mostrado. Sólo quedó destruido el planeta, pero aquí estamos en el palacio brindando ayuda. Nos encontramos bien y en la bodega que usted misma mando hacer esta todo lo que pidió para una emergencia ─respondió Rigel.

─ Me alegra escuchar todo eso que mi pueblo se encuentra bien. Eso es lo más importante ya después reconstruiremos nuestro bello Kinmoku ─dijo la pelirroja.

─ Es una gran noticia saber que todos se hallan en perfectas condiciones ─mencionó el pelicastaño.

─ Ya estaremos más tranquilos y estar más concentrados en saber que paso con nuestras transformaciones ─comento el peliplata.

─ Cuando regresemos a nuestro planeta nos y dedicaremos todos a reconstruirlo y que vuelva hacer el Kinmoku que conocemos es mas mucho mejor que antes ─dijo un muy decidido pelinegro.

Serena volvía a sentir ese sentimiento de tristeza y es que esta vez fue Seiya el que daba a entender que se marcharía.

─ Me da tanto gusto de saber que la gente de Kinmoku está bien y que en poco tiempo lo reconstruirán ─dijo Serena.

El Capitán Rigel había notado la presencia de la rubia, pero no le tomo importancia en ese momento. Hasta que la escuchaba hablar su resplandor se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía el por qué y la miraba fijamente.

─ ¡¿Princesa de la Luna?! ─preguntó un sorprendido Capitán.

─ Si, pero dime Serena me siento yo misma cuando me llaman por mi verdadero nombre.

─ Lo siento su alteza, pero es el protocoló que debo llevar ante los herederos de los Reinos.

─ Está bien, pero espero que un día me llames por mi nombre.

Seiya comenzaba a enfadarse por qué tanta atención hacia Rigel para que la llamara por su nombre. Esos celos lo estaban desesperando.

─ Ya estuvo bien cuando él se sienta con la libertad de llamarte Serena lo hará ─dijo un molestó pelinegro.

Serena se giraba para verlo.

─ Tienes razón Seiya ─se voltea nuevamente hacia Rigel ─cuando se sienta con la confianza de llamarme Serena lo hace.

─ Capitán Rigel le encargo a nuestra gente y el palacio está a la disponibilidad de todos. Que se sientan en su casa y disfruten de su estancia no quiero que estén recodando ese trágico momento. También le pido que organice a un grupo para recorrer el planeta de saber los daños que tuvo y en cuanto regresemos manos a la obra. Dígale a todos que nos encontramos bien y que esperamos pronto regresar. Adiós Capitán Rigel ─dijo la Princesa Kakyuu.

─ Como ordene Princesa Kakyuu les daré su recado cuídense ─respondió Rigel.

Los demás se despidieron. Cuando Serena termino la comunicación se encontraba debilitada y se desplomaba. Seiya estaba junto a ella y la alcanzaba a sujetar con sus brazos para que no se golpeara en el piso.

─ ¡¿Bombón estas bien?! ─preguntó Seiya preocupado.

Serena pausadamente entre abría sus ojos.

─ Si estoy bien es sólo que utilice bastante energía. Lo logramos hicimos contacto con su Planeta.

─ Gracias a ti Bomboncito, pero te debilitaste por usar tanta energía. Ahora descansa ─la toma entre sus brazos y la recuesta en el sillón.

─ Preparare un té para que te repongas ─mencionó Taiki.

─ Muchas gracias Serena sin ti no hubiésemos hecho contacto con Kinmoku y estaré eternamente agradecida contigo ─comento Kakyuu.

─ Todos estamos agradecidos contigo Tsukino gracias ─dijo Yaten.

─ Esto no se ve todos los días Yatencito agradeciendo te encuentras bien hermanito ─se acerca y le pone la mano en la frente un sonriente pelinegro.

─ Ya vas empezar de perdido no soy el celoso que se molestó ─se defendió el peliplata.

Seiya ya no mencionó nada, era verdad estaba celoso de que su Bombón le insistiera a ese Capitán que la llamara por su nombre.

Serena se tomaba su té y poco a poco se quedaba dormida. Seiya sólo la observaba y se le volvía a venir en sus pensamientos lo de esa visión. Mientras los demás se hallaban con Chibi Chibi jugando. Se sentían tranquilos por saber de su planeta.

S&S

En las Puertas del Tiempo se encontraba una Sailor sorprendida.

─ ¡¿Reina Serenidad?!

─ Si mi querida Sailor Plut, tanto tiempo sin verte.

─ Así es Guardiana del Tiempo somos los Reyes de la Luna ─dijo el Rey Apolinar.

Sailor Plut hacia una reverencia.

─ Su majestad a sus órdenes.

─ No lo hagas Plut, levántate por favor estamos aquí para avisarte del peligro que no tardará en llegar. Tendrás que advertirles a las demás incluyendo a mi hija.

Sailor Plut se levantaba.

─ Entonces ustedes son los que sellaron las Puertas del Tiempo.

─ Estas en lo cierto nosotros cerramos para que no vieran más ese futuro ─mencionó el Rey Sirio.

─ ¿No lo viéramos? ─fue lo único que preguntó la Guardiana.

─ Ese futuro que se les mostro hace tiempo no existe y jamás existirá ─comento la Reina Adhara.

─ ¿Qué es lo que dice? ─volvió a preguntar una atónita Sailor.

─ Lo que escuchaste mi querida amiga es la verdad no existe ─mencionó la Reina Serenidad.

─ Guardiana del Tiempo es hora de que recuerdes lo que realmente paso en el verdadero pasado de la Luna y la Estrella ─comento Apolinar.

Sailor Plut sólo asintió.

Los monarcas de la Luna y de Kinmoku se acercaban y colocaban sus manos sobres las de ella.

Sailor Plut sentía como la regresión del pasado la absorbía y comenzaba a recordar ese hermoso pasado y a la vez triste por la destrucción del Milenio de Plata. Una sonrisa se le reflejaba en sus labios al observar a la familia real de la Luna Helius y Serenity con sus hijos, pero al llegar a esa batalla unas lágrimas se le caían de sus ojos. Estaba realmente afectada de recordar todo.

Lentamente iba abriendo sus ojos.

─ Esta vez serán felices eso se los aseguro. Él ya está enamorado de ella y ella también pero aún no se ha percatado de ese amor. Un amor como el de ellos es para toda la eternidad y siempre se estarán buscando porque son almas gemelas ─dijo una contenta Sailor.

─ Eso es cierto su amor es tan grande que siempre se encontraran ─comento Sirio.

─ Ahora Guardiana tendrás otro deber más ─la miro y ella sólo asintió ─nuestros nietos del futuro están en la Tierra por favor rastrea su energía y apóyenlos en todo ─argumento Apolinar.

─ ¡¿Ellos están en la Tierra?! ─preguntó sorprendida.

─ Así es Plut, ellos las necesitan ya que son jóvenes y no saben cómo es la situación en la Tierra ─mencionó Serenidad.

─ Se los encomendamos y que los cuiden como su familia por favor ─dijo Adhara.

─ Las otras Sailors y yo los protegeremos y cuidaremos de ellos.

─ Gracias ─contestaron los cuatro.

─ Rini es hija de Darien y ….. ─no termino ya que la Reina Serenidad sólo asintió.

─ Nos veremos pronto Guardiana ─dijo Apolinar.

Los cuatro monarcas desaparecían en destellos de una luz dorada.

─ No cambia Rey Apolinar siempre llamándome Guardiana ─sonreía ─ahora a cumplir con mi misión Princesa Serena volverá hacer feliz a lado de su verdadero amor el Príncipe del Planeta de las Flores.

Sailor Plut dejaba para siempre las Puertas del Tiempo ya que estaban selladas y no se volverían abrir.

S&S

En la casa Tsukino se encontraban Kenji, Ikuko y Sammy estaban mirando la televisión. Cuando de repente cuatros destellos de luz aparecían enfrente de ellos.

* * *

Le agregue Eternamente a la historia ya que habia una llamada igual a esta.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero le haiga gustado.

¿Quiénes son los que se aparecieron ante los Tsukino?

Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews me fascina leerlos.

Try Kou, Amante de Seiya, Guest, Malefica Vc Bc, y Ratsetsu. Gracias Ericka Yasmin y Key Sk.

¡Que las Estrellas Resplandecientes iluminen su camino besos!


	5. Revelación a los Tsukino

Lo que está en letra cursiva son los sueños o visiones y lo que piensan los chicos van a tener de su pasado. Serán fragmentos del El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella porque no quiero cambiar nada. Tal vez agregue unos sucesos seria todo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Revelación a los Tsukino**

 **Capítulo 5**

─ Buenas noches familia Tsukino ─dicen los monarcas de la Luna.

Los Tsukino quedaban paralizados al ver la forma de como llegaban esas cuatro personas en destellos dorados.

─ Bue…nas no…ches ─contestan con temor ante ellos.

─ No hay nada que temer nosotros no somos personas malvadas ─mencionó Apolinar.

La Reina Serenidad observa a su esposo con una cálida sonrisa.

─ Mi esposo está en lo cierto, mi nombre es Serenidad la Reina de la Luna y él es mi esposo el Rey Apolinar ─dijo Serenidad.

Los monarcas de Kinmoku tomaban la palabra.

─ Mis consuegros dicen la verdad. Nosotros venimos a decirles el verdadero pasado de nuestros hijos ─se gira Sirio hacia Apolinar y agrega ─. Soy el Rey Sirio del Planeta Kinmoku y ella es mi esposa la Reina Adhara.

─ Lo que dice mi esposo es afirmativo deben saber todo sobre el pasado de nuestros hijos ─mencionó Adhara.

La Reina Serenidad miraba cálidamente a la familia Tsukino. Pues eran los padres terrenales de su hija Serenity.

─ Sra. Tsukino estoy muy agradecida por el amor que le ha brindado a mi hija ─inquirió la gobernante de la Luna.

Ikuko quedaba confundida por la mención del amor brindado a su hija.

─ ¿Su hija? ─preguntó confundida.

Apolinar sonrío ante esa confusión pues no sabían que Serena era hija de ellos.

─ Comprendo su confusión Sra. Tsukino al igual la de su esposo e hijo. Es tiempo que se les revelé el pasado de nuestra hija del verdadero pasado de la Luna y la Estrella ─comento Apolinar.

─ ¿El verdadero pasado de la Luna y la Estrella? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ─por primera vez se escuchó preguntar algo al Sr. Tsukino.

─ A lo que me refiero es que Serena en realidad es… ─no termino de decir lo que tenía en mente porque alguien inesperadamente llegó.

─ Es la Princesa de la Luna. Serena es la reencarnación de mi nieta Serenity y ellos son sus padres los monarcas de la Luna ─dijo una imponente Selene haciendo acto de presencia.

─ ¡Madre! ─mencionó Serenidad.

─ ¡Suegra! ─exclamó Apolinar.

─ Mi querida hija tanto tiempo sin verte ─se dirige hacia su hija la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla ─. Mi querido yerno como los he extrañado ─contestó dándole un abrazo.

─ ¿Madre que haces aquí? ¿Debe haber algo sumamente importante para que estés en la Tierra? ─preguntó la Reina de la Luna.

─ Estoy aquí para que se cumpla lo que se debe cumplir. Debe renacer el Reino Lunar debido a que el Reino de Kinmoku existe y con eso será posible. Sabemos que también los herederos de ese planeta están en la Tierra.

Todos miraban a Selene y los cuatro monarcas sabían a lo que se refería.

─ Eso significa que ambos Reinos se unirán nuevamente. El Milenio de Plata renacerá de los escombros y volverá hacer el pilar de toda la Vía Láctea ─mencionó Sirio.

─ ¿Nos pueden explicar por qué la Vía Láctea y de que mi hermana es la Princesa de la Luna? ─preguntó un decidido Sammy.

Todos se giraban a observarlo pues tenía razón necesitaban aclarar todo.

─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo jovencito es hora de saber la verdadera historia de tu hermana ─comento Serenidad.

Tomaron asiento ya que estaban de forma humana y sería una larga tarde.

─ Como les habíamos mencionado es tiempo de que se les revelé el verdadero pasado de nuestros hijos. Serena como ustedes la conocen en realidad es la reencarnación de nuestra hija la Princesa Serenity. Milenios atrás, existía un Reino el más poderoso de la Vía Láctea con la unión de la Luna y la Estrella fue más poderoso su poder. Nuestra hija se unió en matrimonio con el Príncipe Helius hijo de los monarcas de Kinmoku. El portaba más bien porta el Cristal del Fuego y ella el Cristal de Plata los dos al fusionarse se convierte en el máximo poder. Muchos enemigos los querían tomar y llegó el enemigo más poderoso del Universo su nombre es Tártaro y fue quien destruyo ese hermoso Milenio de Plata. Algunos fallecimos excepto nuestra hija, mi esposa, el Rey de la Tierra y las Sailors, pero por una mala decisión piensan que ahora ellos tienen un futuro que cumplir uno que no existe en realidad ─dijo Apolinar.

─ Nos queda claro que nuestra hija Serena es la reencarnación de su hija Serenity. Que en realidad es la Princesa de la Luna ─mira a los cuatro monarcas ─ ¿Quién es Helius? Me refiero si también saben de su paradero ─inquirió el Sr. Tsukino.

─ Sr. Tsukino usted está muy atento a lo de esta revelación y eso me agrada. Así es ya sabemos quién es y también nuestros hijos ─dijo Sirio tomando la mano de su esposa.

─ Entonces eso significa que mi niña no tiene que tener esa absurda relación con ese Señor ─una sonrisa se apreciaba en el ─. Escuchaste cariño nuestra hija no tiene que estar con ese hombre que puede ser su padre. Por favor díganme Kenji.

─ ¡¿Señor?! ─preguntó la Reina Selene con una carcajada y agregó ─Kenji usted es de los míos a lo que veo no le cae muy bien Darien.

─ ¿Usted tampoco lo soporta? ─preguntó Kenji.

─ El Rey Endymion del pasado era más inteligente. Darien Chiba no le llega ni a los talones y contestando a su pregunta no me cae bien el de ahora ─respondió Selene.

El Sr. Tsukino sonrió con mucho gusto al saber que ella también no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación.

─ Así es Kenji nuestra hija no tiene que estar con el Príncipe de la Tierra para formar ese futuro que jamás ha existido ─mencionó Apolinar.

─ ¡¿Futuro?! ─preguntó la familia Tsukino.

─ Antes de contestar esa pregunta deje les explico quién es Helius. Es mi hijo el menor del pasado, el Príncipe de Kinmoku y el heredero del Cristal del Fuego. Desde pequeño se enamoró de la Princesa Serenity bueno más bien ambos se enamoraron. Contrajeron matrimonio y de ahí nacieron sus cuatros hijos. Alnitak, las gemelas Seika y Serenity, Selene y estaba esperando a su quinto hijo cuando paso ese terrible suceso. Helius al igual que mis otros hijos se encuentran muy cerca ─dijo Sirio.

─ Lo que sabemos es que son unos cantantes muy famosos pero lo más importante es que ya están cerca de la Princesa de la Luna o mejor dicho con Serena. Sin saber de su pasado están nuevamente juntos y comenzaran a recordar su verdadero pasado ─prosiguió Adhara.

Los Tsukino estaban sumamente sorprendidos al saber ese hermoso pero trágico pasado de su hija.

─ Lo del futuro fue un gran error lo que se les mostró. Dado a que no existe y jamás existirá. No sabemos cómo eso ocurrió, pero ya está solucionado ─comento Serenidad.

─ Eso ya no es preocupación dado a que le revelamos toda la verdad a la Guardiana del Tiempo ─contestó el Rey Apolinar.

Los tres espectadores se enteraban de más cosas y cada vez más les intrigaba el saber.

─ ¿Guardiana del Tiempo? ─preguntó Ikuko.

─ Si, más bien es Sailor Plut pronto la conocerán y a las demás Sailors ─mencionó la mujer de dos coletas.

Ikuko estaba muy atenta en la conversación.

─ Vaya así que hay más Sailors.

─ Si, son llamadas las Inners y Outers Sailors ─mira a su esposo como pidiendo permiso el sólo asiente y ella añade ─. ¿Han escuchado de Sailor Moon? ─preguntó Serenidad.

─ ¡Sailor Moon la que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ─exclamó muy fuerte Sammy.

─ Si ella, entonces sabes a quien me refiero. Les revelaré su verdadera identidad debido a que forma parte de todo esto más bien es ella de la que estamos hablando ─los observa fijamente ─. Sailor Moon en realidad es Serenity mejor conocida como Serena Tsukino ─termino de decir la monarca de la Luna.

─ ¡Serena, nuestra hija! ─gritaron Kenji e Ikuko.

─ ¡Mi hermana es Sailor Moon! Eso no me lo imaginaba, tal vez si ya que una vez me salvo y se me hizo familiar ─exclamó otra vez Sammy.

Los cuatro monarcas se levantaban debido a que habían terminado con lo que tenían que comunicar a los Tsukino.

─ El enemigo no tardara en despertar y todos ellos deben recordar el pasado. Es hora de retirarnos ya les dijimos el verdadero pasado de nuestros hijos ─dijo Apolinar.

─ Aún no le mencionen nada a ella dado a que no es el momento. Ella debe despertar su verdadero pasado por ella misma pero tiene que ser antes que lo haga el enemigo ─mencionó Serenidad.

─ Todo a su tiempo ─comento Sirio.

─ Ellos mismos recordaran todo ─prosiguió Adhara.

Selene también se levantaba.

─ Guarden el secreto por el momento y Kenji no se preocupe si ese Darien sigue dando lata yo misma me encargare de él. Ya se lo dejé muy en claro ─sonríe Selene.

Lo cinco monarcas desaparecen de la misma forma como llegaron en un destello dorado.

Los Tsukino quedaban tranquilos y todavía estaban sorprendidos de todo lo que les dijeron nunca se imaginaron que su hija en realidad es la Princesa de la Luna.

Eternamente La Luna y La Estrella

Sailor Plut llegaba al departamento donde vivía con las Outers. Miraba a su alrededor y todo se encontraba en silencio.

─ _Tal vez se fueron a divertir con la pequeña Hotaru ─_ pensó mientras se destransformó.

De repente abrían la puerta principal y entraba la niña corriendo al ver a Setsuna parada en medio de la sala se dirigía a ella y la abrazaba.

─ ¡Mamá Setsuna regresaste! ─gritó Hotaru.

─ Si mi pequeña ya estoy en casa y no las dejaré más ─contestó la peliverde mientras la abrazaba.

Haruka y Michiru iban entrando a su hogar cuando observaban esa tierna escena.

─ Vaya así que ya estás de regreso. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no nos dejaras más? ─preguntó Haruka.

─ Me alegra verte Setsuna ─dijo Michru.

Setsuna soltaba a Hotaru con cuidado para abrazar a sus amigas.

─ Como escuchaste Haruka ya no las dejaré. Es mejor sentarnos para decirles que fue lo que paso en las Puertas del Tiempo ─respondió la peliverde.

─ Espera no nos cuentes nada todavía deja preparo un té y traeré unas galletas ─mencionó la de cabello aguamarina.

Las demás asistieron.

Michiru se fue a preparar ese té y las dejo conversando de lo que habían hecho ese día.

Regresaba junto a ellas con una bandeja con cuatro tazas y unas galletas de avena. Les servía el té y se los daba a cada una.

─ Ahora si cuéntanos que pasó ─mencionó la de pelo aguamarina mientras tomaba su taza de té y se sentaba a lado de su amada.

Setsuna le daba un sorbo a su té.

─ El futuro que conocíamos no existe y no existirá ─pasa su mirada con cada una para ver su reacción.

Las tres no mostraban sorpresa ya se lo imaginaban con lo que Hotaru había mencionado por su visión y el espejo de Michiru. Sabían muy bien que ese futuro no iba a existir jamás, pero lo que llamo su atención de ellas fue el no existe.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con el no existe? ─preguntó la mujer de los vientos.

─ Mis queridas amigas lo que les contaré es algo que pasó en el verdadero Milenio de Plata también espero pronto recuerden su verdadero pasado. Los monarcas de la Luna y de Kinmoku sólo me ayudaron a recordar lo del Milenio de Plata lo demás tengo que recordarlo por mí misma ─respondió Setsuna.

─ ¿Qué tienen que ver los monarcas de la Luna? Espera mencionaste a los de Kinmoku también explícanos eso ─dijo Michiru.

Haruka y la pequeña Hotaru estaban a la expectativa.

Setsuna al mirarlas que tenía su atención comenzaba a hablar.

─ Cuando llegué a la Puertas del Tiempo las encontré selladas. Alguien las había cerrado y pensé que era un enemigo el que lo había ocasionado. Mi sorpresa fue cuando escuche la voz de la Reina Serenidad, acompañada del Rey Apolinar y los Reyes del Planeta de las Flores ─las observa y le da otro sorbo a su té ─. No lo podía creer la Reina de la Luna si la recordaba, pero de su esposo no y mucho menos de los monarcas de Kinmoku. El pasado que nosotras conocemos más bien que nos hicieron creer jamás existió. El verdadero pasado de la Luna y la Estrella fue y es el único que ha existido. El que nosotras conocemos es una farsa ─contestó la peliverde.

─ ¿La Luna y la Estrella? ─preguntó Haruka.

Setsuna sólo asintió.

─ Mamá Setsuna la Luna es nuestra Princesa eso quiere decir que la Estrella es Seiya Kou ─comento inocentemente la pequeña Hotaru.

Las tres mujeres observaban a la pequeña por lo que había comentado era una niña, pero pensaba como adulto.

─ ¿Es cierto eso Setsuna? ─preguntó Michiru.

─ Vaya mi pequeña es una niña, pero piensa como una jovencita mayor. Hotaru está en lo correcto Seiya es la Estrella, así como nuestra Princesa reencarno, lo hizo él también es el Príncipe Helius del Planeta de Kinmoku.

─ Ahora comprendo por qué esos dos se llevan muy bien. Desde el fondo de su alma saben que se pertenecen, pero aún no lo captan debido a que no se recuerdan ─comento la de cabello corto,

─ Tienes toda la razón amor, por más que tratamos de separarlos ellos buscaban la manera de mirarse y lo lograban. Es porque su corazón sabe del amor que se tienen ─prosiguió la de cabello aguamarina.

La peliverde asintió.

─ El amor que se tenía nuestra Princesa Serenity y el Principe Helius es mas allá de la misma muerte. Son almas gemelas, siempre se buscarán hasta dar con su paradero y ser felices para toda la eternidad ─dijo Setsuna.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ese pasado? ─preguntó Haruka.

Setsuna le daba otro sorbo a su té ya que sentía la garganta reseca de tanto hablar.

─ El pasado que me hicieron recordar los monarcas ha sido el más maravilloso, pero a la vez el más triste. Desde pequeños Serenity y Helius se enamoraron sin saberlo hasta que fueron unos adolescentes. Ese amor fue creciendo hasta que unieron sus vidas en matrimonio. Era la familia real más feliz de la Vía Láctea. De ese hermoso matrimonio nacieron sus hijos Alnitak, Seika, Serenity y Selene eran una familia amorosa y unida ─sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas ─. En la presentación de las gemelas como las jóvenes princesas sucedió esa maldita tragedia. Nuestra Reina Serenity esa noche le dio la noticia al Rey Helius que serían nuevamente padres estaba esperando a su quinto hijo iba hacer un niño. Ellos al regresar al salón observaron esa batalla poco a poco fueron muriendo todos el Rey Helius murió por proteger a su esposa y más por él bebe que venía en camino. Los que quedamos vivos fuimos la Reina Serenity, el Rey Endymion, Serenidad y nosotras las Sailors ─termino de decir Setsuna,

Todo quedaba en silencio. Esa revelación era lo más triste que habían escuchado.

─ Eso es lo más triste que escuchado en mi vida ─dijo Michiru.

─ Concuerdo contigo mi sirena, nunca había escuchado un final tan trágico. ¿Por qué nos hicieron creer en ese futuro? Casi estábamos obligando a nuestra Princesa para que lo cumpliera ─dijo Haruka mientras aprieta sus puños.

Setsuna se levantaba para caminar de un lado a otro.

─ Nos lo hicieron creer para dar el tiempo que tenía que pasar para que volvieran a renacer los herederos de Kinmoku y que nuestra Princesa no sufriera al no tener a su familia ─las observa a cada una ─. Ahora tenemos otra misión.

─ ¿Cuál es? ─preguntó la de cabello corto.

─ Los hijos de los Reyes de la Luna están aquí en la Tierra. Los monarcas me pidieron que junto con ustedes los encontremos para ayudarlos ya que ocuparan nuestra ayuda. Tenemos que estar atentas a su energía para encontrarlos ─comento la peliverde.

Las tres asistieron.

─ Así que viajaron desde el futuro. Acepto con mucho gusto en buscar a los jóvenes príncipes esa será mi forma de que le soy fiel a la familia de la Luna ─dijo una imponente Haruka.

─ También estoy lista para esta nueva misión y los encontraremos para apoyarlos en todo ─comento Michiru.

─ Por ese pasado que no tenía que terminar de esa manera y para que se cumpla ese maravilloso futuro aportare para dar con ellos ─mencionó Hotaru.

La peliverde sabía que podía contar con sus amigas.

─ Desde este momento ya estamos alertas para encontrar a los herederos de la Luna ─respondió Setsuna.

Eternamente La Luna y La Estrella

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Seiya llevaba a Serena para su casa.

─ Este auto es bastante cómodo ─dijo la rubia.

─ Tienes razón Bombón, pero quiero comprar mi propio auto ─contestó el pelinegro.

Ella se giraba para observarlo.

─ ¿Y también me subirás en él? ─preguntó nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Él la miraba de reojo y sonríe.

─ Serás la primera y única chica que se suba en mi auto.

La ojiazul volteaba a mirarlo.

─ Tu mismo lo dijiste seré la única.

─ Así es, sólo tu serás mi dulce Bombón.

Los dos sonríen.

Llegaban frente a la casa de Serena y se estacionaba.

─ Llegamos a tu hogar ─mencionó Seiya.

Ella observaba su casa con tanta nostalgia.

─ Si ya estoy de regresó después de una batalla tan difícil ya regresé a mi casa ─dijo Serena.

─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, fue bastante difícil pero aquí estamos y la Vía Láctea está a salvo.

─ Tienes toda la razón ahora ya hay paz en todo el Universo. ¿Quieres entrar a conocer a mis padres? ─preguntó la rubia.

Él se quedaba sorprendido por la invitación.

─ Por supuesto que si Bombón los quiero conocer ─respondió el pelinegro.

Seiya bajaba del auto, como un buen caballero se dirigía de lado del copiloto para ayudar a su damisela en abrir la puerta y a que bajara.

Caminaban ambos a la entrada de la casa de la ojiazul mientras buscaba sus llaves su mamá abría la puerta pues había escuchado ruido.

─ Al fin llegas hija estábamos esperándote ─dijo Ikuko.

─ Mamá, no encontraba mis llaves ─mencionó Serena.

─ ¿Hija y quien es este joven tan guapo?

Serena en ese momento no recordaba que Seiya estaba a su lado.

─ Ah él es Seiya Kou

─ Oh ─se queda pensando ─ ¿Acaso eres Seiya Kou el de Three Lights? ─preguntó incrédula.

Seiya sonríe al ver como se quedaba la madre de su Bombón esperando la respuesta.

─ Así es Sra. Tsukino soy el vocalista de los Three Lights. Seiya Kou es un placer conocerla ─hace una reverencia.

─ El placer es todo mío de que mi hija tenga de amigo a un joven muy respetuoso. Por favor pasa para adentro.

Los tres entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban Kenji y Sammy.

─ Buenas noches papá y Sammy ─dijo Serena.

Kenji se giraba al escuchar a su hija y se le apreciaba una sonrisa.

─ Hija me da gusto que estés bien ─se levanta y le da un abrazo.

La rubia se le hacía raro como la había recibido su madre y ahora su padre.

─ Hermana hasta que apareces ya te extrañaba ─dijo Sammy.

Serena quedaba asombrada por el comentario de su hermano.

─ Vaya tu extrañándome… ─no termino de hablar ya que su hermano la interrumpió.

─ Eres el cantante Seiya Kou.

─ Si soy yo mucho gusto ─contestó el pelinegro.

─ Dime Sammy, cuñado.

La rubia quedaba sorprendida en como lo había llamado su hermano a Seiya.

─ Está bien Sammy, cuñado.

Kenji se imaginaba que ese joven de seguro era Helius del que le habían mencionado los monarcas.

─ ¿Jovencito, usted es novio de mi niña? ─preguntó el Sr. Tsukino él sabía que no lo era, pero quería ver su reacción de ambos.

─ ¡Papá! ─exclamó Serena.

─ Si por mi fuera Sr. Tsukino sería el chico más feliz de la Vía Láctea en tener como novia a su hija ─respondió Seiya.

Serena se sonrojaba ante esas palabras.

─ Por favor sólo dime Kenji. Hija este joven me cae muy bien y es de…. ¿Seiya cuantos años tienes?

─ Tengo 16 años.

─ ¡Ja! Eres de la edad de mi pequeña. Serena este joven te conviene es de tu misma edad y no como aquel Señor que parece tu padre ─dijo Kenji.

─ ¡Papá!

Todos sonrieron a lo que había mencionado el Sr. Tsukino mientras Serena estaba apenada, pero a la vez feliz de que trataran a Seiya de esa manera. Mañana regresarían a clases y a empezar esa misma rutina.

* * *

Por fin actualice, más de un mes sin hacerlo. Mil disculpas.

La verdad he estado muy ocupada y algunos problemas, pero aquí ya está el quinto capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado poco a poco están saliendo las cosas a la luz.

¿Se esperaban la visita de los Monarcas hacia la familia Tsukino?

¿Qué tramara Selene si Darien sigue dando lata con su nieta?

¿Qué tal las Outers?

¿Kenji le agrado Seiya?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios en el face eso me da más ánimos para seguir y saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Por supuesto a mi Joven de la Oscuridad por darme más ánimos de seguir en esto y que me inspira cada día más.

¡Que las Estrellas Resplandecientes iluminen su camino besos estelares!


	6. ¿Seiya?

Lo que está en letra cursiva son los sueños, visiones y lo que piensan los chicos que van a tener de su pasado. Serán fragmentos del El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella porque no quiero cambiar nada. Tal vez agregue unos sucesos seria todo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **¿Seiya?**

Serena se despertaba con mucho ánimo tenía que prepararse para regresar a clases. Era la primera vez que se levantaba temprano, pero en esta ocasión era por una razón y esa razón tenía nombre Seiya Kou.

Quería verse diferente así que se dejaba su cabello suelto sujetado a una media coleta con un moño rosado. Se colocaba un poco de labial rosado.

Bajaba los escalones, se dirigió al comedor y tomaba asiento en su silla.

─ Hija te miras hermosa ─dijo su madre.

Serena la observaba.

─ ¿Te parece que lo soy? ─preguntó un poco pensativa.

─ Por supuesto hija, eres muy bella. ¿Por qué decidiste dejar tus chonguitos atrás?

La rubia se quedaba en silencio.

─ Es que ya era tiempo de cambiar mi peinado ─fue todo lo que respondió.

Su madre la miraba con mucho amor.

─ Por la razón que sea, me gusta verte de esta manera. No te había mirado esa hermosa sonrisa ─la mira fijamente ─sabes Serena, Seiya me gusta para yerno y no sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero más te vale que sea el quien quede en esta familia ─la sentenció su madre con esas últimas palabras.

Serena se ahogaba con el vaso de jugo que estaba tomando en ese momento.

─ Cof, cof, cof pero mamá que cosas estas diciendo.

En eso llegaba Kenji junto con Sammy.

─ Lo que escuchaste jovencita, en esta casa sólo queremos a Seiya para que sea tu novio y no al señor ese que parece tu padre. Ese hombre es mas serio que yo y nunca tuvo la dignidad de venir a pedirme permiso para que fueras su novia ─mira a su hija ─. Mejor que no lo haya hecho porque lo iba a correr a patadas ─finalizó de decir su padre.

La familia Tsukino tomaba su desayuno tranquilamente, pero tres de los miembros de esa familia sabían que la rubia era nada menos que la Princesa de Luna.

S&S

Todos se encontraban en el salón, pero uno de ellos estaba muy ansioso de que apareciera cierta chica.

Los alumnos que se encontraban en esa misma clase no dejaban de hablar de lo mismo, esa batalla que se había dado hace tres días. Todos mencionaba a Sailor Moon, sus guerreras y esas tres chicas de coletas largas con sus diminutos trajes. Por supuesto que la gente sabia de las Sailors gracias a los noticieros.

Seiya al escuchar lo de sus trajes se ponía muy rojo. Acaso lo habían mirado, no más bien a Fighter pero todo se le olvido cuando miraba llegar a su tormento y quedaba con los ojos muy abiertos por el peinado que llevaba.

Serena entraba a clases y al observar a Seiya su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

El pelinegro se dirigía a ella algo lo impulsaba a caminar hacia donde estaba la rubia.

─ ¡Hola Bombón! ¿Descansaste y dormiste bien?

La ojiazul dejaba ver una tierna sonrisa.

─ Descanse como hace tiempo no lo hacía. _Estando tu a mi lado como no hacerlo_ ─eso último lo pensó.

─ ¿Por qué cambiaste tu peinado?

Ella se sonrojaba porque la razón era él.

─ Ya era tiempo de hacerlo ─fue todo lo que contestó

Los dos se dirigían con los demás chicos.

Estaban conversando de lo sucedido, la amistad entre los Kou y las chicas se había hecho más unida.

El profesor hacia acto de presencia con su maletín en una mano y en la otra sostenía un flyer que nadie alcanzaba a observar.

─ ¡Buenos días mis apreciados alumnos! ─mencionó muy serio.

─ ¡Buenos días profesor Hirasawa! ─contestaron al unísono.

Mientras acomodaba sus cosas los miraba a todos. Al fijar su mirada en los Kou una sonrisa aparecía como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido.

─ Me imagino que están enterados del baile de primavera y que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina ─pronunció el profesor.

Todos asintieron excepto las chicas y los Kou dado a que no lo recordaban.

─ Es el baile donde los estudiantes de cualquier curso pueden asistir.

Nuevamente todos volvieron asentir.

El profesor volvió a retomar la palabra ─. Este baile será el mejor que hemos tenido en la preparatoria Juban dado a que tendremos al famoso grupo del momento.

Los estudiantes estaban ansiosos por saber de quién se trataba.

A el profesor le gustaba tenerlos a la expectativa.

─ El grupo que cantara en el baile de primavera son los Three Lights ─lo dijo mirándolos fijamente.

Los alumnos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción al igual que las chicas.

Seiya se levantaba de su asiento,

─ Para nosotros será un honor cantar en nuestra preparatoria ─comento el pelinegro.

Yaten lo observaba molesto.

─ Habla por ti Seiya ─bufo el peliplata.

Taiki se acercaba a lado del ojiverde y le daba un golpe en el brazo.

─ Mi hermano es un poco gruñón, pero es un placer cantar en el baile de primavera ─mencionó el pelicastaño.

─ ¿Poco? yo diría que en su pequeño cuerpo vive sólo lo gruñón ─dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

El profesor le gustaba ver como los hermanos tenían sus diferencias.

─ Muchas gracias chicos será un éxito este baile.

Los preparativos para el gran baile ya estaban en proceso, los encargados eran los del tercer año pues siempre la generación que está en su último año lo realizaban.

La campana sonaba dando por terminada la ultima clase. Todos guardaban sus cosas y se marchaban.

S&S

Al salir de la preparatoria Darien se encontraba recargado en su auto y esperaba a Serena para llevarla a su casa.

Serena iba tan contenta a lado de Seiya que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que su novio la esperaba.

─ ¡Hola Serena! ─dijo Darien muy serio.

La rubia al escuchar esa voz se percataba que su novio estaba esperándola. Ella se encontraba sorprendida dado a que jamás la había ido a recoger. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Cuando una vez se lo pidió le dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

─ Hola Darien ─fue todo lo que respondió.

El pelinegro se daba cuenta de lo frio que mencionó ese "hola".

─ Vamos te llevo a tu casa.

La ojiazul no se quería ir con él había quedado con Seiya en ir a comer un helado.

En eso la voz de Seiya la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

─ Bombón vete con tu novio, ustedes deben retomar el tiempo perdido por culpa del Caos ─lo dijo con dolor en sus palabras.

Serena se giraba para mirarlo.

─ Pe…. pero había quedado en ir contigo a tomar ese helado que me prometiste ─respondió con su voz apagada.

Seiya al observarla se sintió pésimo.

─ Ya escuchaste a tu amigo ─esa última palabra la recalcó para dejarle en claro que eso era para ella.

Mina lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─ Tiene razón Darien ustedes son amigos, pero sabes espero que algún día sean mas que amigos porque Seiya si es de su edad y la protege como debe ser ─. Lo mira a los ojos maliciosamente y agrega ─en cambio Serena siempre es la que te anda salvando de las villanas y nosotras lo hacemos por ella ─terminó de decir muy enojada Mina.

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción de la rubia de moño rojo. Solo una silueta que estaba al lado de Darien pero nadie la miraba.

─ Vaya la niña saco las uñas para defender a su amiga ─comento Darien burlándose.

Mina se enfureció e iba a ir hacia Darien pero unos brazos la detuvieron. Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba con ese contacto.

─ Deja a ese patán no tiene modales ─le dijo Yaten en el oído.

Ella sólo asintió pues había quedado sin habla.

Serena lo miraba con coraje como era posible que su novio hablara de esa manera. Su amiga había acertado en cada palabra que le dijo. El nunca la salvaba, bueno sólo en esa ocasión cuando Zyocite los ataco y él se interpuso, pero de ahí en adelante sus amigas y ella siempre iban a su rescate. Todo porque ella pensaba que lo amaba.

─ Que tonta soy ─eso lo dijo en voz alta debido a que los demás lo había pensado.

Todos la observaban.

─ Está bien Darién llévame a casa no quiero más enfrentamientos ─contestó con pesadez en su voz.

Darien sonreía sabía que Serena siempre haría lo que él le dijera, pero de repente esa sonrisa se convirtió en dolor. Sentía que le habían dado un golpe en el costado derecho, pero disimuló muy bien para que no lo notaran.

Iba abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero para que se subiera Serena, pero alguien le jalaba los cabellos. El volvía a disimular nadie lo miraría caer.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a resistir Chiba? ─preguntó una voz cerca de su oído.

Él al escucharla abría mas los ojos pues conocía esa voz.

─ Te lo dije y te lo advertí siempre protegeré a mi nieta ─por fin dijo Selene.

─ Déjeme en paz ─respondió muy bajo el pelinegro.

Selene soltaba una carcajada, pero sólo Darien la escuchaba.

─ En verdad eres un soquete para creer que te dejaré en paz. Humillar a mi nieta y a sus amigas quien te crees que eres. Al fin alguien piensa igual que yo y que sólo van a salvarte princesito.

─ Entiéndalo jamás dejare a la Princesa de la Luna ─lo comento con arrogancia.

Selene se enfurecía le daba un golpe en el estómago y le soplaba un polvo cristalino en su cara.

Darien de repente sentía muchas ganas de ir al baño.

─ Serena mejor me voy para mi departamento no me siento bien después te hablo a tu casa ─se subía a su auto apresuradamente y se marchaba lo más rápido posible

Serena solo asintió dado a que Darien ni tiempo le dio de responder.

─ Creo se le presentó una urgencia ─dijo Mina soltando una carcajada.

La rubia de moño rosa se giraba para mirarla.

─ ¿Urgencia? ─preguntó la rubia.

─ ¿Serena no me digas que no te diste cuenta? ─cuestionaba la rubia de moño rojo.

─ No… ¿de que tenía que darme cuenta?

─ Si que eres una chica muy despistada. Lo que le paso a ese novio tuyo es que necesitaba un sanitario con mucha urgencia ─otra vez soltaba una risotada.

─ ¿Sanitario? ─preguntó muy confundida la ojiazul.

─ Serena el tipo necesita ir al sanitario y esa cara lo decía todo ─finalizó Mina

Todos mostraban una pequeña sonrisa pues no querían hacer sentir mal a Serena.

Seiya cambiaba de conversación ya no quería escuchar mas de lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes.

─ ¿Bombón aun quieres ir por un helado?

─ Claro que siiii.

Los demás se fueron a sus casas mientras Seiya y Serena se iban juntos a tomar ese helado que el pelinegro le había prometido.

S&S

En el departamento de Darien se encontraba Selene esperándolo para volver advertirle que se aleje de su nieta.

─ ¿Chiba, crees que estoy jugando al gato y al ratón?

Darien la observaba desde el sofá sentado.

─ No, sólo ya le dejé en claro que no voy a alejarme de Serena. Ese futuro se va a cumplir o me dejo de llamar el Príncipe Endymion.

Selene soltaba una carcajada.

─ ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto! ─lo mira a los ojos ─en el fondo muy en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no amas a Serena. Últimamente estas pensando en una pelinegra y eso no es todo también has soñado con ella.

Darien se quedaba sorprendido eso sólo lo sabía él.

─ ¿Como sabe usted eso? ─preguntó incrédulo.

─ Te sorprenderías de todo lo que se de ti Endymion. Como te dije la ultima vez el pasado que les hicieron creer a mi nieta y a ti jamás existió.

El pelinegro de repente se sentía mareado y se recostaba en el sofá una visión se le hacía presente.

 _En el palacio del planeta Tierra se encontraba un joven alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y bien parecido. Se hallaba en el jardín principal donde había unos arboles muy verdes, rosas de bastantes colores, pero las rosas de color rojo eran las que más lucían en el jardín. Tenía una fuente grande con dos cisnes._

 _Una joven de cabello negro y largo caminaba por el jardín se había perdido por estar buscando a su madre._

─ _No puede ser ya me extravié otra vez ─bufo la chica._

 _El joven que se encontraba en ese lugar escuchaba esa voz tan hermosa y se giraba para saber de quien se trataba._

 _La jovencita se percataba que estaba en un lugar muy hermoso._

─ _Al menos me puedo quedar aquí un momento y después voy en busca de mi madre ─mira lentamente cada árbol ─. Es realmente bello este jardín._

 _El chico ya no soportaba y hablaba para que la chica supiera que no estaba sola._

─ _Me alegra saber que le gusta mi jardín ─mencionó el pelinegro._

 _Ella se giraba para ver quién le hablaba._

─ _Es muy hermoso su jardín, sus rosas son muy bellas y sólo se dan aquí en el planeta Tierra ─contestó la pelinegra._

 _Él sonríe._

─ _Disculpé mis modales no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Endymion soy el Príncipe de la Tierra ─le toma la mano y le besa el dorso ─. ¿Cuál es su nombre bella doncella?_

 _Ella se sonrojaba por ese acto del Príncipe._

─ _Mi nombre es Hestia y soy la Princesa de Mar…_

Darien abría lentamente los ojos mientras retomaba el conocimiento.

─ Hestia ¿Quién es Hestia? ─se preguntó, asimismo.

Selene al escuchar ese nombre una sonrisa se le dejaba ver en su rostro.

─ Así que estas recordando cosas de tu verdadero pasado ─camina de un lado a otro ─. Vas a estar recordando y eso no lo puedes detener. Endymion está despertando y te puedo asegurar que si lo tuvieras enfrente te diría lo tonto que eres.

Darien seguía mareado.

─ No sé de qué habla, pero ya le dije que no dejaré a Serena. Ella es mía.

─ Jajaja no es tuya y mi nieta no es un obsequio para que digas esa gran tontería ─lo mira fijamente ─. Esta bien sigue con tu terquedad de seguir con mi nieta.

El pelinegro sonríe.

Selene al observar esa desagradable sonrisa le dejaba muy claro.

─ Sigue con mi nieta, pero yo seré tu sombra y te hare la vida imposible. Después no digas que no te advertí lanza rosas ─Selene desaparecía en destellos dorados mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Darien quedaba todavía aturdido por esa visión que tuvo hace un momento.

─ Hestia, ¿quién eres realmente?

S&S

Los jóvenes adolescentes se hallaban en su departamento dado a que no los habían admitido en la preparatoria Juban porque necesitaban la firma de un adulto.

Estaban pensando la forma de como ingresar a la escuela, estar cerca de las chicas y los Kou.

─ ¿Ahora como le vamos a hacer para entrar? ─preguntó Serenity.

─ Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir no podemos perder tiempo ─respondió Alnitak.

Se levantaba uno de los gemelos y caminaba hacia la ventana.

─ Si es necesario debemos manipular la mente del director. Esa es la única manera para ingresar.

Todos se observaban.

─ ¡Si! ─contestaron al unísono.

─ Ya que todo está planeado, me voy al centro comercial para hacer unas compras. No tenemos nada de ropa y necesitamos vestir como lo hacen aquí ─se levanta y se dirige a la recamara de su hermano ─Alni voy a tomar prestado de tu ropa pues esto que tengo puesto ya está sucio ─dijo la joven de la coleta baja.

Alni sólo sonríe.

S&S

Seika se ponía una camisa color rojo y unos vaqueros negros. Se ajustaba el pantalón ya que le quedaba un poco grande. Frente al espejo se arreglaba su coleta, tomaba una gorra y unos lentes oscuros.

─ Me miro muy diferente pero no quiero llamar la atención de los chicos por el momento.

Salía del departamento con una gran sonrisa mientras que por ese mismo pasillo venia Haruka con unas bolsas.

Las dos se cruzaban, la pelinegra ni en cuenta de quién era, pero Haruka quedaba sorprendida.

─ ¿Seiya, pensé que era más alto pero que rayos hace aquí en el edificio? ...Qué falta de educación ni siquiera me saludo ─se preguntó asimisma.

S&S

Los Kou se encontraban en su departamento. Seiya jugaba con el control de la televisión mientras miraba algo que le gustara. Taiki pensando y escribiendo unos apuntes sobre la perdida de sus transformaciones. Yaten estaba sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada.

─ Esto está peor que un examen de matemáticas mejor me voy al centro comercial. ¿Seiya gustas acompañarme? ─preguntó el peliplata.

Seiya sin siquiera mirarlo negaba con la cabeza.

─ Que puedo esperar de ti si eres un niñato.

Tomaba las llaves del auto y se marchaba dando un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta.

Seiya y Taiki solo se miraban y seguían en lo que estaban haciendo.

S&S

En el centro comercial, Seika ya llevaba varias compras. Daba gracias a sus padres por tener la idea de darles un buen de efectivo para lo que necesitaban. Mas bien era gracias a su tío por ser tan inteligente en hacer ese invento de billetes ya que no se usaba en su hogar.

Cada tienda de ropa que entraba salía con una bolsa. Estaba bastante cansada, así que se fue a comprar un helado y se sentaba a descansar.

Yaten tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado al centro comercial. En la primera tienda que había mirado entró y se compró dos camisas.

Se dirigía a otro lugar, pero alguien que estaba a varios pasos de él llamaba su atención.

Seika disfrutaba de su helado de fresa que era su favorito.

El peliplata observaba atentamente de lejos a esa persona que se le hacía muy familiar.

─ ¿Qué carajos hace Seiya aquí?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo como siempre me gusta dejarlos en suspenso.

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y porque estaban esperando actualización. Discúlpenme por no actualizar pronto.

Cinco meses fueron los que pasaron para actualizar este Fic dado a que me pasaron bastantes cosas buenas y malas. Lo que si les puedo compartir mis queridos lectores es que estoy muy enamorada de un chico que me alegra mis días. Es el hombre que estaba buscando y por algo apareció en este largo camino de mi vida. Si ya era romántica ahora lo soy más gracias a él. ¡Mi Joven Caballero gracias por aparecer en mi vida sabes lo mucho que TE AMO!

¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo y saber que les gusta mi historia. También gracias por tener a esta historia es sus alertas y favoritas. Al igual en tenerme como una de sus escritoras favoritas me suben el ego como a mi querido Seiya.

En este mes actualizare Una Cita a Ciegas ya que el 29 de abril voy a cumplir un año que comencé a escribir. Retomaré mis historias no subiré capitulo muy seguido ya que trabajo y debo cumplir con mis deberes.

Como vieron cambie mi nombre de escritora ahora soy Maitiuska Kou y ese nombre lo eligió mi amado novio.

¡Que las Estrellas Resplandecientes iluminen su camino besos estelares!


	7. La Sorpresa de Seika

Lo que está en letra cursiva son los sueños, visiones y lo que piensan los chicos que van a tener de su pasado. Serán fragmentos del El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella porque no quiero cambiar nada. Tal vez agregue unos sucesos seria todo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **La Sorpresa de Seika**

Yaten seguía observando a esa persona que era idéntico a su hermano.

─ ¿No se supone que no quería venir?

El ojiverde empezaba a llamarlo.

─ Seiya ─dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia él.

S&S

Seika estaba complacida por cada compra que realizaba.

Disfrutaba de su nieve cuando de repente se giraba y observa a Yaten.

─ Seiya ─vuelve a llamarlo el peliplata.

La pelinegra al escucharlo se aleja corriendo de ese lugar pues si se le acercaba iba a descubrir su verdadera identidad.

─ Aún no es el momento de que se enteren quienes somos ─se dijo asimisma.

S&S

Yaten llegaba al departamento donde vivía con sus hermanos. Al mirar a Seiya en el mismo lugar bufaba.

─ ¿Por qué sales corriendo como un loco del centro comercial?

Taiki y Seiya se giraban para observarlo dado a que no se habían percatado de su presencia y quedaban desconcertados por la pregunta.

─ ¿De quién hablas? ─preguntó el pelinegro.

El peliplata lo miraba bastante molesto.

─ ¿Cómo que de quien hablo? ─se masajea la cien ─de ti soquete, te mire en el centro comercial y cuando te llame saliste corriendo como un desquiciado.

El ojiazul se encontraba más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

─ ¿Qué te pasa enano? Deja de decirme loco para tu información yo no he salido a la calle y mucho menos al centro comercial.

─ No me llames enano ─grito el ojiverde ─. Te mire con mis propios ojos.

Taiki se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba.

─ Yaten lo que dice Seiya es la verdad. Él ha estado aquí todo este tiempo que tu no estuviste.

─ P-p-pero yo lo observe traía unas bolsas y un helado ─lo menciono muy desconcertado.

Seiya lo miraba fijamente pues lo decía tan convencido.

─ No puede haber un clon mío porque yo soy genuino, el único e irresistible el gran Seiya Kou ─se queda pensando y agrega ─. Al menos que sea un hijo mío del futuro ─suelta una gran carcajada sin saber que en sus propias palabras decía la verdad.

Yaten y Taiki lo miraban negando con la cabeza su hermano no tenía remedio.

S&S

Seika corría lo más rápido posible por si su tío iba detrás de ella no la alcanzará. Llegaba al parque numero diez y se sentaba en una banca.

─ Por poco me descubre el tío Yaten.

─ ¿El tío Yaten? ─preguntó una mujer.

S&S

Serena se encontraba a haciendo su tarea, pero no dejaba de pensar en un guapo pelinegro de coleta larga.

─ ¿Por qué siento este sentimiento que jamás había sentido? ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de él? ─se recuesta en su cama mirando el techo ─. No puedo, yo ya tengo un futuro que no quiero cumplir. ¿Pero que significan esos sueños que tengo son como si eso hubiese pasado en mi vida pasada? ─se pregunta ella misma sin saber que hay una presencia en su balcón.

─ Pronto lo sabrás y no tendrás que cumplir ese futuro indeseable ─dijo la sombra.

─ ¿Q-q-quién está ahí? ─preguntó algo temerosa.

La presencia se desaparecía, pero antes de hacerlo por completo mencionó.

─ No temas en poco tiempo se les va a revelar la verdad ─al decir eso desaparecía.

Serena quedaba mas confundida de lo que ya se encontraba.

S&S

Seika al escuchar esa voz se ponía tensa sabía que no podía escapar de ella más bien de ellas. Las conocía muy bien y no las iba a poder engañar. Mucho menos con el gran parecido que tiene de su padre.

─ ¿Por qué llamas a Yaten tío? ─preguntó otra vez la mujer que iba acompañada de otra.

La pelinegra levantaba lentamente su rostro no tenía caso esconderse más.

Las dos mujeres quedaban atónitas ante lo que miraban sus ojos y no lo podían creer.

─ ¿Seiya? ─preguntó una de ellas.

─ ¿Kou? ─cuestionó la otra.

La joven dejaba mirar una sonrisa traviesa como la de su padre. Si ella se lo proponía las podría engañar, pero su voz la delataría. No podía creer que, aunque estuviera en el presente lograba engañarlas y la sorpresa que se iban a llevar de saber quien es realmente.

─ No soy Seiya ─respondió la joven.

Acaso era una broma de mal gusto que existiera una persona idéntica a él.

─ Con tu voz nos queda en claro que no lo eres y que eres una chica ─corroboró una de las mujeres.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─preguntó la de pelo corto con un tono muy serio.

La ojiazul gozaba de esa interrogación que le hacían, dado a que ellas le daban tareas muy difíciles en el reino y ahora iba a disfrutar de ese momento.

─ Mi nombre es Seika Kou Tsukino ─lo dijo mirándolas a los ojos y sí que estaba disfrutándolo con ver sus caras.

Ellas quedaban sorprendidas al escuchar su nombre en especial sus apellidos.

─ ¿Queee? ─preguntaron ambas al unisonó.

─ Soy la hija de Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino los reyes del Reino Lunar ─las observa y agrega con burla ─. Alguna otra pregunta Haruka Tenoh o Michiru Kaioh ─les pregunta muy divertida.

Algo le quedaba muy en claro a Haruka que poseía la misma altanería de su padre.

─ Tengo varias preguntas, pero no en este lugar vamos a mi departamento.

─ En ese caso iremos en donde estamos viviendo nosotros ─comento Seika.

Haruka y Michiru se miraban.

─ ¿No estas sola? ─preguntó Michiru.

─ No, vienen mis hermanos y primos conmigo ─contesto como si nada.

Michiru comenzaba a pensar en ese día que su espejo le reveló a esa familia que jamás había mirado pero sabia quiénes eran los reyes.

─ Ahora comprendo lo que mi espejo nos mostró ese día era la familia del Imperio Lunar ─se gira para observar a su compañera ─. Haruka el futuro ha cambiado como lo supusimos ─comento la peli aguamarina.

Haruka no estaba sorprendida por esa revelación ya que el espejo de Michiru les había revelado una familia. Desde que llegaron los hermanos Kou sintió como si ya los conociera de hace mucho tiempo atrás en especial a Seiya. Por eso siempre estuvo cerca de su princesa cuidándola para cumplir una promesa que le había hecho a una persona que no recordaba quien era.

─ _Sailor Uranus quiero que me prometas que cuando ya no esté más aquí protejas de mi esposa e hijos ─dijo el rey de la Luna._

 _La Sailor no comprendía a lo que su majestad se refería._

─ _Rey Helius le prometo que protegeré a la familia Lunar con mi propia vida ─respondió Uranus._

 _Helius sabia que Uranus era la indicada para cuidar de su familia._

─ _Gracias por siempre cuidar de nosotros Sailor Uranus._

Haruka estaba sumergida en esa visión que se le reveló en ese instante por eso no escuchaba a su amada.

─ ¿Haruka? ¿Haruka estas bien? ─preguntó con algo de temor.

En cuanto escuchó a Michiru reaccionó.

─ Si estoy bien, se me acaba de revelar una visión. Seika llévanos con tus hermanos ahora mismo tenemos que hablar ─se gira hacia su amada y agrega ─. El futuro no ha cambiado es el que debe ser desde nuestra vida pasada. Hay que avisarle a Setsuna debe estar presente.

S&S

Rei tenía varios días pensando con lo que su fuego sagrado le había revelado. Esas tres familias que se le mostró y en especial una de ellas que radiaba de felicidad.

─ ¿Por qué esa familia sigue en mi mente? ¿Quiénes son? ─se preguntó ella misma.

De repente el fuego sagrado se elevaba mas de lo normal y miraba algo más.

 _Era la misma familia que ya se le había mostrado antes, pero esta vez se les miraba sus rostros. El rey muy bien parecido y con su larga coleta azabache. La reina muy hermosa y con sus dos coletas doradas. Estaban en el jardín con sus cinco hijos conviviendo muy alegremente._

 _No había mirado a una familia que fuera tan feliz como esa._

─ Pero si son S… ─no termino de decir lo que ya había descubierto porque fue interrumpida.

─ Eres una gran sacerdotisa y mi instinto no se equivocó. Sabia que ibas a lograr a ver a la verdadera familia Lunar ─mencionó una sombra que estaba detrás de ella.

Rei no salía de su asombro de lo que esa presencia le terminaba de mencionar.

─ Eso significa que el futuro ha cambiado? ─preguntó con algo de temor.

La sombra de repente se dejaba ver quien era realmente.

─ No, mi querida Hes… ─en eso se percata que la iba a llamar por su nombre del pasado ─. Mi querida sacerdotisa ese es verdadero futuro el que siempre debió ser y será. El que se les enseño a ustedes es una gran mentira ─comento con una sonrisa.

Rei seguía asombrada por cada palabra que esa mujer le decía.

─ ¿Quién es usted?

Era tiempo de que alguien mas supiera quien era y poco a poco de esa manera iba a suceder con los demás.

─ Soy la reina Selene ─dijo mientras aparecía completamente entre destellos dorados.

La pelinegra abría más sus ojos.

─ ¿Reina Selene? La reina de la Luna.

* * *

¡Feliz Año 2019! ¡Por fin el séptimo capítulo!

Pasaron varios meses para actualizar y quiero agradecerles por cada review que me escriben para que siga la historia. No la voy a abandonar así que no piensen eso.

El año pasado fue muy difícil para mi familia y para mi ya que mi padre falleció en el mes de julio. Es algo muy difícil y que no se puede superar solo vivir con los recuerdos que tenemos de él. Se me fueron las ganas de escribir y de estar activa en los grupos, pero ya regresé a hacer lo que mas me gusta escribir.

Agradezco a mi novio por estar siempre cuidando de mí, aunque la distancia este de por medio no es ninguna barrera para nosotros. Gracias mi Erzo Kurihara por estar conmigo y por darme el titulo de este capítulo dado a que no sabía como llamarlo te amo mi amor.

Es el mas corto que escrito de esta historia y espero les guste. Estoy tan contenta de recibir sus reviews eso me animo mucho.

¿Qué creen que harán Haruka y Michiru?

¿Qué más sucederá con Selene y Rei?

¿Cómo lo tomaran los jóvenes al ver a las Outer?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Ah y en unos dos o tres capítulos más vendrá algo desgarrador para nuestro amado Seiya.

¡Gracias por leerme los quiere Maitiuska Kou!

¡Besos Estelares!


End file.
